


Coffee Bandit

by LovethenameDerek



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovethenameDerek/pseuds/LovethenameDerek
Summary: Derek Morgan is always working case to case. If he is not working a case he is either remodeling a home or helping his coworkers. So of course he doesn't notice when someone is constantly breaking into his home and stealing all his food and his coffee.AU: Where Spencer is homeless and spends his time breaking into homes in search of food until one day he is caught and is being held as a suspect in a series of murder cases. If only there was someone to help prove his innocence.





	1. Something's Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone this is my very first fanfic I really hope you all like it. I'm Just posting the first chapter right now to see if anyone would like it. I have other chapters that are longer that I will post later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Heeroslady for helping me edit this. SHE IS THE BEST THING SMOKING! SHE IS ONE HOT TAMALE WITH A HEART OF GOLD, AND THE BEST SISTER A PERSON COULD EVER ASK FOR!!

Derek Morgan had just finished working a week long triple homicide and all he wanted to do was sleep in for his day off. The last thing he wanted was to have Clooney barking in his ear.

“Dammit Clooney I’m trying to sleep,” Morgan said. He rolled to the other side of the bed, covering his ears, which only made Clooney hop on the bed and lay on top of him panting.

“Let me guess you want out?” Clooney licked Morgan's face as his response. “Fine, we’re just walking to the end of the block and back, that’s it!”

Morgan sat up rubbing his eyes as Clooney ran out of the room. Leaning over and turning the lamp on he noticed the time on the digital clock was 1:15 a.m. Shaking his head, the worn out man walked to his dresser and pulled out his sweats. After putting them on he sat on the edge of his massive bed to put his shoes on. As he was putting the left shoe on Clooney returned dropping his leash at Derek’s feet.

“Like I said to the end of the block and back,” Morgan told the dog, securing Clooney’s leash onto his collar. “Come on boy.”

As Morgan was walked out the door he was unaware of the presence lurking in his backyard.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Returning from their walk 30 mins later, Morgan unlocked the door and lead Clooney inside the home.

“Alright Clooney, you had your walk now it’s time for bed,” Morgan said but Clooney was already laying in his custom bed Morgan had built for him. Kneeling down to pat Clooney’s head he noticed a trail of muddy footprints in the kitchen. “What the hell?”

Morgan walked inside the kitchen, looking around and assessing the scene he could tell that the trespasser broke in through the patio door and took a few things from the kitchen but nothing significant. Walking closer to the door he realized it wasn’t broken but instead he must’ve left it open. Upon following the footprints that led to the counter where the coffee pot was left on, then back outside.

“It looks like I have a coffee bandit.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been two weeks and Morgan hadn’t been home since his break-in due to a long and excruciating case down in Paris, TX. He thought it would be better to leave Clooney one more night at the sitter and decided to drive straight home for some much needed sleep in his own bed. Just as he was entering the house his cell phone rang.

“Baby Girl I really hope your not calling me in at 2 a.m. about a case,” he said setting his go bag on the floor of the living room.

“Of course not my Chocolate Adonis. I’m just informing you that Hotch has confirmed that we have the entire weekend off.”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” Walking past the light switches passing the kitchen and heading straight toward his room “But you forgot Hotch told us that when we landed.”

“Yes, and I do recall a certain stud muffin said the next time we have a weekend off that he would help install my new cabinet doors and handles.”

“Which stud muffin is that?” Morgan asked peeling off all of his clothes except his boxers.

“Morgan!! You promised!”

“ Alright, alright Garcia, I’ll be over as soon as I can in the afternoon. Just remember that no means no.”

“ Oh whatever do you mean?”

Morgan chuckled, as he got into bed tossing the covers over himself. “Goodnight Baby Girl.”

“Goodnight, my love”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I’m telling you Garcia it was the weirdest thing,” Morgan said propping the door on the cabinet to secure it in place.

“Oh I hear ya my sweetie, it just doesn’t sound right. Someone broke into your house and drank all your coffee and ate all your cookies?” Gracia said from her stool, where she was watching Morgan hang her kitchen cabinets.

“Not just any cookies, Garcia, my mama’s orange cranberry oatmeal cookies!” Morgan stopped screwing the cabinets in to look Garcia in the eye to show how serious he was.

“And you’re sure you didn’t do this yourself?”

“Positive, I hadn’t even opened the bag.” Morgan replied locking the cabinet in place.

“Ok, besides coffee and sweets did this bandit steal anything else?”

“Yeah well that was about two weeks before we left for Texas. I didn’t notice last night when we got back but this morning I found out he came back and took my other cookies, all the muffins, sandwich stuff, your leftover casserole…”

“Wait, What?!”

“Yeah, even the dish you cooked it in is gone.”

“Morgan! Are you serious that’s the only casserole dish I had!” Garcia exclaimed jumping off the stool.

“I’m sorry Baby Girl but that’s gone.”

“Unbelievable,” Garcia said shaking her head, resting back on the stool “So this ‘bandit’ only took food?”

“I don’t think they even attempted to venture outside of the kitchen. Everything in the house is literally untouched.”

“Sounds like your bandit is a starving homeless person.”

“Yeah, you might be right about that.” Morgan said taking a step back to look at his handy work. “Ok Garcia, hows does this look?”

“Where are the knobs? You forgot to put those on.”

“There are no knobs, these cabinets have a push mechanism.” Morgan pushed on one of the doors, shifting to the side as it popped open.

“Ooo!” exclaimed Garcia hopping out of the stool to come and try it for herself.

“You bought cabinets without knowing how they work?”

“They were the only ones in fuschia.”

Morgan could do nothing but shake his head at his tech girl. “Well since I’m done here I should get going. Apparently you're not the only person I promised to help on my next weekend off.”

“Oh, is that so?” Garcia turning on her heels to face Morgan

“Yeah. I promised Prentiss to help look at some houses and Will to help move furniture into storage.” The older agent sighed, “I gotta stop making promises for my off days.”

“Oh, but then you wouldn’t be Morgan if you didn’t offer to lend a hand.”

“True. Alright Baby Girl, I’ll see you later.” Morgan gave Garcia a big hug.

“Bye bye now, my Chocolate God of Thunder,” Kisses him on the cheek before releasing him.

Morgan went on to help an indecisive Prentiss look at houses and gave tips on what to look for when buying a place. Then on to Will and J.J.’s to help move their old furniture into storage and move in their new furniture, which took longer than he would of liked, on account of J.J. constantly changing her mind of where the furniture should be. Finally arriving home after being chewed out by the veterinarian for being late picking up Clooney from a 30min visit that had unintentionally turned into 3hrs.

“Finally, we’re home.” Morgan got out of the car and let Clooney in the house but doubled back to get his cellphone when he heard a loud crash followed by Clooney’s barking. Morgan ran into the house weapon drawn..

“FBI!” shouted Morgan as he rounded the corner towards the kitchen

“I’m … I’m unarmed!” a voice shouted back.

Still aiming his gun he walked into the kitchen where the voice was coming from. Morgan first clocked the broken glass of his coffee pot, broken and sprinkled with blood that led to a young boy standing on the counter shaking and bracing himself up against the wall staring frighteningly at Clooney barking at him.

“Clooney! Heel! Heel boy!” Morgan said tucking his gun into the back of his pants. Seeing Clooney ignoring him, Morgan walked closer to the dog to subdue him “That’s enough, Clooney.”

Clooney barked once more before trotting out of the kitchen.

“Are you alright?” Morgan said slowly approaching the young man.

“I’m sorry. Please, please don’t kill me… Please.” the young boy said trying to back further onto the counter though there was nowhere left to go.

“Whoa, kid, calm down. I’m not going to hurt ya.” Morgan stepped closer to the terrified young boy. “Why don’t you come down and we can talk.”

“I don’t want to go to prison,” the young boy said showing no signs of coming down.

“Kid, I promise you, you are not going to prison,” Morgan held out his hand. “Just come down to talk to me.”

“I know what it looks like but I’m not trying to rob you. I didn’t even know you had a dog, I was just… I wasn’t trying to steal anything from you I swear. I was…”

“Hungry! I know kid. I knew something was up when my coffee and snacks went missing. And telling from how you look I understand, now just…” But before he could finish coaxing the young boy down Clooney came storming back into the kitchen barking loudly startling and making him jump in response causing him to bang his head on the hanging cabinets. Morgan stretched his arms out just in time to catch him as he fell from the counter unconscious.

Only moments had passed before the stranger woke up from where Morgan had laid him on the couch. He sprang up quickly to only for Morgan to push him to lay back down. “Whoa! Whoa take it easy,” Morgan said trying to hold him down. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Seeing the frightened look in the boy’s eyes he pointed behind him and said, “I locked Clooney in my room. He’s not coming back out.”

The boy relaxed a bit. “So the police are on their way now?”

“I promised you I wouldn’t and I meant that.”

“Because you are the police, you are going to take me in yourself” the boy scoffs and turns his head away from him

“I’m an FBI agent. I take in major offenders to jail not coffee thieves.”

The boy turned to face Morgan who had slowly sat down on the coffee table to face him. “So can I leave?”

“Oh yea, of course, do you have someplace to go? I can drop you off.”

“No,” he said dismissively before turning to look at the ceiling.

“No you don’t have somewhere to go or no you don’t want me to drop you off.”

“Both”

“Where are your parents?”

“Don’t have any.”

“Look it’s late, instead of roaming the streets you can stay the night here. You’ll be safe and comfortable and if you insist you can leave in the morning.”

“Why?” he asked looking back at Morgan with his large doe eyes questioning his motives.

“Why what?” Morgan responded, squirming under the stranger’s intense gaze.

“Why are you being so nice to me and why would you let me stay?”

“I just wanna help, that’s all Pretty Boy.”

“Riiiight.” Nodding as if something finally clicked for him “Well I’m not into toys, being pinned down is not an option, I don’t like to be kissed, sex can only be …”

“Whoa! WHAT! NO!” Morgan jumped off the coffee table to stand up and back away from the boy. “What are you talking about?”

“Isn’t that what you want from me in order for me to stay the night and to pay you back for the food I’ve been taking from you the past 6 weeks?” he asked arching a questioning brow at Morgan, rising to a sitting position on the couch.

“No! Hell No! Why would you even think that?!”

“You just called me ‘Pretty boy’”

“That’s not…that is not what I meant,” Morgan said exasperatedly running his hands across his face. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you that, I should have just asked you what your name was before I tried to give you a nickname… But I definitely don’t want any…” Morgan waves his hands in the boy’s general direction. “...of what you were just saying.”

The boy just cocked his head to his side but doesn't respond.

“You know what?” Morgan said as he sat back down on the coffee table across from him. “Why don’t you just tell me your real name?”

But the boy just cocked his head to the other side not answering him.

“I haven’t introduced myself either so, I’ll start. I’m Derek Morgan, you can call me Derek.” Morgan gestured to the boy to go next but he just turned to lay back down on the couch and look up to the ceiling.

After a moment he replied, “Pretty boy is fine … and I guess staying for one night is better than the alternative.”

“Alright,” Derek stood, leaving the room to return a minute later with blankets and pillows. “Here, this should help you sleep better. I have extra pajamas if you would like one?”

“No, thanks, I’m good.” he said reaching up to grab the blankets being held above his head.

“Well let me show you where the bathroom is.”

“I know where it is… I may have looked around while making coffee.”

“May have?” Morgan smiled in amusement. “I have just one question for you then I’mma let you get some sleep.”

“Ok.”

“How did you get in?”

“I’m from Las Vegas, unlocking things is like second nature,” the boy stated matter-of-factly.

“Vegas? How did you end up in Quantico?”

“I thought you said one more question,” the boy said, pointedly looking at Morgan.

Morgan lifted his hands up in surrender and walking away. “Wait you said 6 weeks. I noticed you breaking in 2 weeks ago. You mean to tell me it’s been longer than that?”

“You have good food… and that’s three questions.”

Morgan nodded in acknowledgement. “Right, goodnight then.” He turned the light off in the living room as he headed for his bedroom.

“Umm, Derek?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Suspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Heeroslady for helping me edit this. SHE IS THE BEST THING SMOKING! SHE IS ONE HOT TAMALE WITH A HEART OF GOLD, AND THE BEST SISTER A PERSON COULD EVER ASK FOR!!

The next morning Morgan woke up as usual to a snoring Clooney in his face. Shaking his head, Morgan rose and went to the bathroom to wash up. As he scrubbed the sleep from his face, he suddenly remembered he never closed the door to his bedroom. In a panic he rushed out into the hall. “I’m so sorry, Pretty Boy. I left the door open. Pretty Boy?” 

Upon reaching the end of the hall he noticed that it was quiet and no barking. His suspicions were answered as he came into the living room to see the blankets and pillow folded up neatly on the couch. With no one to apologise to he went back to getting ready for the day.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It’d only been a few days since Morgan had his visitor and what was quickly becoming a habit, he sat at his desk thinking about what the Pretty Boy could be doing right now.

“MORGAN!” Garcia yelled startling Morgan out of his daze.

“Huh?”

“What has gotten into you? Since you got back to work you’ve been out of it.”

“Oh I’m good, Baby Girl,” he said opening a file on desk.

“ Mmhm. My office, let’s go,” Garcia said not believing Morgan, watching the distracted way in which he opened another file without even glancing at the first. Just when Morgan was about to object, she held her hand up to silence him. “No buts, let’s go.” She turned to lead the way to her office while Morgan slowly followed behind her.

Once they reached her lair, Garcia held the door open to usher Morgan inside to take a seat. She’d barely closed the door behind her when Morgan spilled the beans on the situation.

“So you’re worried about your little coffee bandit.”

“Yeah. It’s just,” he paused, “… a kid like that shouldn’t be on the streets.”

“Oh sweetie, you don’t know if he even lives on the streets. For all you know he lied to you. His parents could be poor so he breaks into houses for food. Or maybe he’s doing it just for fun.”

“I seriously doubt that, Garcia. You should’ve seen this kid. He looked like he’d been wearing the same clothes for years, I mean… he offered me sex.” Morgan said the last part as a whisper

Garcia’s jaw dropped, and eyes widening at the admission. “You didn’t, did you? I mean, no, of course not but… you didn’t, right?”

“We didn’t have sex Garcia.” Morgan said flatly. “He assumed I wanted sex since I was letting him stay… It’s just the way he said it makes me think he has done something like that before”

“Traded food for sex?”

“Yes.”

“Oh Morgan, this is serious,” Garcia said spinning in her chair to face her monitors. “What was his name? We can help him.”

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me but he did mention something about Vegas.”

“Maybe we could do a search on missing persons in that area. What did he look like and how old was he?”

“He looked about 17 with brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, his eyes were blue. No, green… brown?... umm they were definitely blue, yeah blue”. Garcia stopped typing and slowly spun back Morgan eyebrow raised. “I don’t know Baby Girl, I really don’t know much. He was tall, skinny, long hair, with sad looking eyes.” 

“Derek…” she began as the door to her office swung open admitting JJ. 

“Hey, Garcia. Morgan. Hotch needs us, we got a case.”

“Right behind you Jayje” Morgan says getting up to exit the office. 

“Derek?” Garcia called after him.

Morgan paused on his way past JJ. “There’s nothing we can do, so we might as well just forget it but thanks for your help.” 

“What was that about” JJ asked, questioning the mood set in the office.

“Nothing. We should get going to meet Hotch,” Garcia said dismissing JJ’s concern.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone was gathered into the conference room and seated around the oval shaped table. Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss to one side with JJ and Garcia on the other. Hotch stood by the projector going over the details of the case.

“In the past three months there have been a total of 8 murders. Just recently the murders have been connected to break-ins at the victims’ homes.” Hotch directed everyone’s attention to the screen as he clicks through images. “This is Jenny Green she was our latest victim, murdered 1 week ago. Her body was found 4 blocks away from her home inside of her car. Upon checking her apartment, there were signs of a break-in. It is undetermined if the break-in was before or after the murder. The Unsub in this case has a pattern of murdering each female by suffocation, breaking into their homes, and wiping out all the food in the kitchen. The reason his pattern went unnoticed was because of the order in which each act was committed.” Hotch nodded to JJ signaling for her to continue.

JJ took Hotch’s place at the front of the room and changing the screen to show the profiles of 3 women. “Claire Mars, 31, Jenni Moss, 43, and Manjay Peer, 25 were found murdered between 1 to 5 blocks away from their homes. At the time of investigation there were no signs of break-ins, but two days later local police received reports of a break-in at each home were several things were taken.” 

JJ clicked to the next screen showing 2 other women. “Bethany Sinclair, 23 and Terry Jackson, 36 were found murdered in their homes shortly after reporting a break-in where their kitchens were ransacked.” 

Clicking to another screen with 2 women, JJ pointed to the woman on the left as she proceeded. “Ming Xiao reported break-ins over 3 weeks where various items were taken each time. She was then found murdered approximately 6 blocks from her home. Then we have Carmen Garcia, 47, who reported two break-ins within the week. She was then found murdered in her home. The last victim was already explained by Hotch. The police have combed through the evidence several times put nothing is adding up, which is why they have called us to assist.”

“Thank you JJ,” Hotch began, pausing as an intern approached handing him a message. He skimmed the note and began again. “This case is in Fredericksburg,VA and the police just informed us that they discovered another murder with a possible suspect. SUV’s in 5 mins. Garcia, I want you to come with us. You and JJ will set us up in one of the offices as the rest of us head to the crime scene. Understood?”

Everyone replied in agreement as they headed out of the office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss arrived to the scene just as the forensics team pulled up. They were slammed by a wall of press as soon as they stepped out of the car, clamoring for information making it difficult for one of the Fredericksburg’s detectives to greet them.

“Are you the BAU?” asked the short round man with a southern drawl to the agents.

“Yes, we are. This is SSA Morgan, SSA Prentiss, and SSA Rossi. I’m Unit chief SSA Hotchner”

“I’m glad you’re here, I’m Detective Rosenberg, everyone just calls me Rose. I’m the one that requested your help. Thanks again for coming.”

“You’re welcome. I’m going to leave you with Morgan and Rossi, while I take one of your officers to push back the media and the crowd. Prentiss,” Hotch said turning to the dark-haired woman, “I want you to search the area to see if you find anything.” 

“No problem,” she said with a nod, moving towards the back of the home. 

Det. Rose turned to some of his officers calling for two. “Donovan! Aries! Please assist Chief Hotchner!”

The two officers came straight away, helping address the press and get them cordoned off from the scene leaving Rossi and Morgan with the Detective.

“So what’s going on here,” Morgan asked pointing towards the house.

The detective led them towards to the house as he answered, “The victim is Nuni Polski, single woman living alone. Her neighbor called it in, said she heard her screaming. When one of our guys got here to check it out she was DOA. We also found the suspect in the kitchen, but something is off about this one.”

“Why do say that?” Rossi asked.

“I’ll show you,” Rose replied opening the door to the house.

There was a trail of blood leading from the doorstep all the way to the couch where the vic was sitting upright. Forensics was spread out in the living room taking pictures and collecting samples.

“He changed his MO,” Rossi said walking alongside the trail of blood to get closer to the body.

“More like he added to it,” One of the female forensics people said approaching the three men. 

“Agents, this is Karen Finstock, our Forensic lead,” Det. Rose said, waving over the tall, red headed woman.

She nodded to the agents as she continued detailing the scene “She was definitely suffocated, it’s unclear how at the moment. There’s no sign of strangulation around the neck, where a plastic bag, rope or hands could of been used. Also there are no signs of bruising to the face if a pillow was used. Same like the other victims. The difference in this case are the post mortem damages seen here.”

“Like the stab wounds?” Morgan points to a slash on the victims torso.

“Actually they’re whip marks and from looking at it, it seems like she was struck at least 30 times with a lot of force.”

“Enough to make her bleed out?” Rossi asked.

“Yes. Considering the type of weapon used,” the tech said walking over to the evidence layout picking up one of the bags. “A frayed aluminum cable we found beside her. Just one snap of this is enough to break the skin. Once I further examine the body I will be able to determine if there are any more wounds that could have made her bleed out to this extent.”

Movement caught Morgan’s eye and he looked up as Prentiss came out of the kitchen. “Find anything?” he asked.

“The place was locked up tight. There’s no signs of how he broke in, so he was either let in or he had a key.” Prentiss stated.

“What about a lock pick?” 

“I thought so too but a pick would leave some kind of mark, if he did then he is probably a pro. Also, there was a trail of bloody footprints from the backdoor to the carport, which has a fresh set of tire tread marks.”

Morgan turned to Det. Rose confused. “You said you had the suspect in custody, so you caught him while fleeing the scene?”

“No, he was literally caught red handed stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.” Det. Rose said as he pointing towards the kitchen where there was a broken cookie jar in the middle of the floor.

“So the unsub left then came back to take cookies?” Rossi asked incredulously.

“Maybe it was a team and the partner was left behind since the car is gone,” Prentiss offered.

Morgan was about to open his mouth to speak just as Hotch came into the house. “The media coverage on this is getting out of hand and I don’t want the wrong information being made public. Gather what you can and we’ll work from the office.”

They nodded, moving to complete canvasing the crime scene.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(hrs later at the local police station)

JJ and Garcia were at a small desk at the back of the precinct trying to figure out a way to suppress the media surrounding the case while the rest of the team and Det. Rose were huddle around a crime broad catching Hotch up to speed.

“ So all we need to do now is try to piece together what happened that night. Morgan and Rossi, I want you to put together a timeline for that night. See if there’s any evidence to support there being two unsubs. Prentiss, you come with me, we are going to see if the suspect in custody can shed some light on this.”

“Hopefully you can do a better job, because he ain’t talking,” Det. Rose said.

“He’s already been interrogated?” asked Hotch turning to face the detective.

“Yeah! By my best man,” Rose answered pointing to an overtly built man leaning back in his chair.

“I see.” Shaking his head, he and Prentiss left the room.

Rossi leaned into Morgan. “What do you think? Steroids for breakfast?”

“Ha, please, he looks like he pops them like skittles.” Morgan said, sharing a quick chuckle with Rossi before going back to the case. 

“Alright, according to Poliski’s PDA she’d just left a late night yoga class, which Garcia confirmed and the gym clothes she's wearing also confirm.” Morgan stated writing the time stamp on the case board.

“So the unsub was either waiting outside then followed her in or he was already inside.” 

“We do know that when she entered she placed her bags by the door then sat on the couch,” Morgan supplied.

“Where she was then killed,” Rossi concluded.

“But how? And why did he change his MO?”

“His MO may have changed but his victimology hasn’t. He, or they, always choose single women, living alone.” Rossi answered as Prentiss stormed into the room.

“Morgan! Rossi!” Prentiss called, as she marched towards the two.  
We have a problem.” 

“What’s wrong” Rossi

“Apparently our so called suspect is a 17 year old boy and this precincts idea of interrogation is intimidation and violence. The kid looks like he’s been in a fight with a gladiator. ”

“What?” Morgan said in disbelief.

“No wonder he’s not talking,” Rossi said with a shake of his head.

Nodding in agreement, “That’s why Hotch sent me to get you,” she answered looking towards Morgan

“Me? What makes him think the kid will talk to me? I probably look just as intimidating. Wouldn’t you or JJ be better?” 

“If he is a part of the murder, then he probably has a hate towards women, so seeing me or JJ could make him further shutdown. We just need to gain some trust so he can tell us who he was working with. Besides you’re better at connecting with the younger suspects.”

Morgan nodded his head then, following Prentiss to the interrogation room. Hotch pulled him aside as he crossed the threshold blocking Morgan’s view of the suspect. “I’ve managed to get him to stop crying and shaking. I suggest we try to be as patient and…”

“Derek?” 

Hotch and Morgan, in unison, turned to look at the suspect. 

“Pretty boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your likes and comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be on the look out for Ch 3 in less than 2 weeks


	3. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. But I am so glad that everyone is enjoying it so far

Morgan took a long look at his pretty boy. At how his long hair was now matted in his own blood and his cheeks bruised and puffed with swelling. He was still wearing the same clothes Morgan last saw him in though this time more tattered and ripped.

“Are you ok?” Morgan said not moving from where he was standing by the door but also not taking his eyes off his pretty boy.

“Derek I swear it wasn’t me! I was just hungry! I thought no one was home and then… then they started screaming and…” Speaking far too quickly, he gestured to his appearance “I don’t know what they're talking about, it wasn’t me”

Morgan moved closer with every word he spoke till he was near him, he placed his hand over pretty boy’s “I know” he then looked back at Hotch who nodded and walked out.

“Derek?” 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay” Morgan shushing him as he sat across from “ Listen, I believe you but right now you’re in a bad situation, you have to tell me everything, starting with your name. Do you think you can do that?

“Do you mean that?... that… that you believe me, that I didn’t” pretty boy says as wipes at tears on his face

“From our encounter, I know you didn’t do it, but me and you knowing isn’t going to help you. You have to tell us everything that happened tonight” Morgan leveling with him

For a moment the boy didn’t respond, he just sunk deeper in his chair while staring at the steel table that separated them. Until a faint whisper of “ok” was heard. Morgan smiled a little then stood up and tapped on the two-way mirror. Moments later Hotch reappeared in the room. 

‘Pretty boy I want you to meet my friend, this is my Unit Chief SSA Hotchner”

“You can call me Hotch”

“Hi… I’m... Spencer. Spencer Reid”

“Nice to meet you, Spencer. Can you tell us what happened?” Hotch says taking a seat across from the boy.

Morgan who was still standing by the door then turns to close it.

“Don’t go! Please” Spencer says seeing Morgan reaching for the door

“I won’t,” Derek said pushing the door in and taking the seat next to Hotch.

Hotch then gave Morgan a look, which he knew all too well that meant that they needed to talk later. Morgan just nodded in understanding of the unsaid statement.

“How old are you Spencer, is there anybody we can contact for you like your parents” Hotch begins questioning him

“I’m 26 and no, there’s no one,” he says hugging into himself

“Tell us what brought you to the Polski house”

“Well I was hungry, I was walking down the street and I was…” Spencer glanced at Morgan who nodded for him to continue “I was looking for a house to break into”

“Why were you trying to break-in” Hotch

“To get food, that’s it. I only break-in to take food I’ve never killed anybody!”

“It’s okay just tell us what else happened” Morgan trying to calm him

“I was walking and I saw a car leaving the driveway, so I thought nobody was home. I went around back and the side door was open. I didn’t think anything of it, you know. People in a hurry as tend to forget stuff like locking the door” 

“What makes you think he was in a hurry” Hotch

“Because he was speeding, I mean he was going fast”

“Do you remember how he looked” Morgan

“No not really, I just saw the car drive off, I’m sorry”

“It’s okay pret… Spencer” Morgan says correcting himself

“What else happened?” Hotch says after taking a moment to look at the two’s exchange 

“When I went in, the whole house was dark so when I turned the lights on the first thing I saw was the cookie jar, as soon as I opened the jar the cops came in screaming and yelling. I dropped the jar trying to run but they tased me. The next thing I remember is I’m sitting here and some wrestler looking dude is yelling at me. Saying ‘you killed her to stop acting like a bitch and admit it’ but I didn’t so I didn’t say anything, that just made him mad so he hit me with…” he begins sobbing “...he hit me with his club saying ‘I need to start talking or I’ll regret it’, so he kept hitting me then I must’ve blacked out because I was sitting alone until you walked in” Spencer says nodding to Hotch

At that moment Morgan jumps out of his seat and starts to storm out of the interrogation room. Hotch tries to reach out to him to stop him from leaving but Morgan was too quick.

“Morgan! Morgan just wait!” Hotch says trailing behind him

Morgan is absolutely fuming with rage and is ignoring Hotch calling after him to stop. Morgan doesn’t want stop, he wants to find the SOB that did this to his pretty boy and give him a taste of his own medicine. Turning the corner from the interrogation room back into the bullpen of the precinct, Morgan spots the hulker with his back turned to talk on his cellphone. Morgan shouts to get his attention and as the man turns around to face him. Morgan punches him in the face, forcing him to stumble backward. The brute quickly returned Morgan’s punch with one of his own. Morgan shakes off the hit and slams him into the wall, but before they can really get into fighting Hotch and the other officers pull them apart.

“What the fuck is your problem, Mate”

“What kind of officer beats a kid near death to get a confession” Morgan spats at him

“Oh come off it! He had it coming, killing 9 innocent people! He’s lucky I didn’t kill him myself”

“You son of a bitch!” Morgan tries to break free but is thwarted by the two officers holding him back.

“You need to control your man, Agent Hotchner” Det. Rose says pushing through the crowd to reach them.

“I can say the same for yours,” Hotch says facing the detective

“Excuse me!” Rose asks indignantly but is ignored by Hotch

“Agent Morgan! Your services are no longer needed here for today”

“I’m not leaving him, Hotch,” Morgan says breaking free from the men holding and looking towards Hotch.

“Well, I suggest you check your attitude or you will be off this case”

At that Morgan regains his composure and walks outside

“Is this the type of behavior I can expect from the BAU” Det. Rose

“I can assure you it is not, but I do question your behavior towards interrogations.”

“There is nothing wrong with my methods, I get results! You got a problem with that?” Det. Rose says crossing his arms angrily

“As a matter of fact I do, I suggest we take this into your office to settle this,” Hotch says already walking towards the detective’s office while making a call on his phone. Rose gruffed and snorted as he walked following him. Once Hotch reached the door of the office he motioned for JJ to come here. “Hey JJ, call the paramedics and have them tend to a Mr. Reid in interrogation room 5”

“Yes, sir,” JJ says walking back to the desk she was at with Garcia.

“What is going on?” Garcia asked

“I have no idea but I’m about to find out” Just then JJ sees Prentiss walking by “Hey, Prentiss come here for a sec”

“Paramedics are on their way” Garcia informs as she sits up to hear the conversation with Prentiss

“Hey,” Prentiss says sitting down by the girls

“Can you tell us what is going on and what is up with Morgan”

“Well, steroid king over there...” Prentiss says pointing her chin in the brute’s direction “...his idea of interrogation is beating suspects into a confession. And the suspect in question happens to be Morgan’s ‘pretty boy’” 

“Shut up,” JJ says in disbelief just as Garcia says “Pretty boy is here?”

“Wait you know Morgan has a pretty boy?” Prentiss says as she and JJ looks shockingly at Garcia

“It’s not what you think. A week ago Morgan found the guy homeless and starving, Morgan gave him a place to stay, at the time he never told Morgan his name so he was called a pretty boy. The very next day he vanished and Morgan was just worried”

“Did you say a week ago?” Prentiss says rushing over to the case files as Garcia nods yes “Are you positive it was one week exactly” she says flipping through the files

“Yea, what are you looking for” Garcia

“This” Prentiss lays out a file on the table and points “Jenny Green, murdered exactly one week ago. If Reid was with Morgan then it’s possible he didn’t commit these murders”

“He didn’t commit any murder,” Morgan says coming from behind the girls and sitting down.

Gracia is the first to address Morgan “How are you feeling?”

“Morgan just shakes his head “Where the hell is paramedics”

“We just called them they should be here in a few minutes” Just as Garcia informed Morgan this the doors to the Det. Rose office opens and Hotch emerges.

“Can I have Everyone’s attention please, the Suffocation Murder cases are now under federal investigation. So any evidence or paperwork you may have please hand them over to the members of the BAU” Hotch says pointing in the direction of the team “Thank you all for your cooperation in assisting in the case, that is all.” Finished with his brief speech Hotch walks up to Morgan “We need to talk”

Morgan knew that it was time for him to explain himself now. As he got up to follow Hotch, the paramedics arrived. He motioned to Hotch informing him of their arrival.

“You can follow us we’re headed to the injured” Hotch

Everyone walked towards the interrogation room where Spencer was waiting. Spencer’s head sprung up as soon as he saw Morgan but he quickly settled after seeing that he wasn’t alone. Paramedics quickly surrounded him and started checking him over as Hotch pulled Morgan off to the corner of the room.

“Do you have any idea how damaging your mucho act could have cost us”

“Hotch I’m..”

“There is absolutely no excuse that you could possibly have that can explain away your behavior. Your actions just don’t affect you, it affects this team, and it affects the professional reputation that the BAU carries to ensure the credibility of our work. It would not matter if we are good at our job, people will assume that we are a bunch of hotheads who can’t keep temper in check. Do you understand the situation you have put me in, put this team in?”

“I know Hotch and it won’t happen again. I’m sorry I didn’t mean for this to happen”

“I meant what I said earlier. As of right now, you will be considered a civilian. I’m going to need your badge and gun, you’ll get them back in the morning”

“Hotch your not serious are you”

Hotch remains stoic as he readies his hand to receive. Morgan sighs as he unclips his service gun and badge, he then hands them to his commander’s waiting hands.

“One more thing. What’s your relationship with the suspect”

“What are you getting at” Morgan getting defensive

“You referred to him as ‘pretty boy’. Now what you do in private is indeed your personal business but if you have a sexual relationship of any kind you know you can’t be on this case”

“It’s nothing like that, trust me. I meet him a week ago and he wouldn’t tell me his name, so I called him pretty boy” Morgan deflating 

Hotch gave a questioning stare but decided to accept Morgan’s answer on the account he has never lied before.

“Excuse me” one of the paramedics interrupting them “We need to take him to the hospital we can’t treat all the serious injuries”

“That will be fine let us get an officer to ride along and you can take him,” Hotch says turning to get someone to accompany the men

“He’s not still under arrest?” Morgan says following behind him

“You know we haven’t ruled that out, we have to prove without a reasonable doubt that he’s not the suspect. And right now you can either go with him to the hospital or you can go back to the hotel. Either way, you have been dismissed and should leave” 

Morgan nods his head to agree then follows the medics as they carry Spencer out.

*******************************************************************

Morgan is in the hospital with Spencer. He had spent the night watching over him and was waiting for the boy to wake up. Morgan's attention is drawn to Spencer when he begins to hear grunting.

“Morning, Pretty boy”

“Mmm...Derek?” Spencer says blinking awake

“Yea it’s me”

“Spencer turns to the side to see where Derek is sitting “Is that my Jell-O”

“It was but you weren’t eating it”

“I was asleep how can I eat…”Spencer chooses not to finish his train of thought as he lays back down “So what’s going to happen now, to me that is”

“Well we still have to clear you as a suspect and then you’re free to go”

“But I told you everything! Derek, I swear it wasn’t me!”

“Look, kid, I know that”

“I’m not a kid!”

“Right, I’m sorry. But right now the evidence is pointing towards you”

“So I’m going to jail”

“Me and my team are good at what we do we will find who really did this before anything like that can happen”

“He’s right,” Garcia says as she enters the room

“Spencer this is my friend Penelope Garcia. She’s apart of the team I mentioned and also a really good friend”

“Hey Spencer,” Garcia says as she places her bags down by an empty seat

“Hello,” Spencer says hesitantly looking back and forth from Garcia and Morgan

“I have to go in but Garcia has agreed to keep you company until I get back later”

Spencer doesn’t respond to Derek he looks back over to the blond before nodding his head to Derek. Morgan smiles back as he stands to go to Garcia.

“Garcia, can I talk to you a minute” Morgan motioning for her to follow him out “Hey I just want to make sure that you are okay with doing this for me”

“Of course sweetheart, if you trust and believe him this much then I do too. You don’t have to worry go ahead and go in, Hotch is expecting you.”

“Thanks again, Garcia. Call me if you need anything and remember guards are outside in case of an emergency”

“Alright, alright now get going,” Garcia says shooing Morgan. He grabs her by the hand and brings to his lips as he whispers ‘thank you’ and gives a chaste kiss to the back of her hand, then heads off to meet the rest of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up in less than a week


	4. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this Chapter took longer than expected to post. Some unexpected things came up.

“Hey Morgan welcome back,” Prentiss says when Morgan walks in the conference room that the team had been relocated to.

“I was only gone for an afternoon, Prentiss” Morgan walking to take a seat at the table 

“Hey, Morgan how’s your friend doing?” JJ asks from the seat next to him

“He’s doing fine, just a few bruised ribs and one cracked one but he’s doing okay. So what have you guys found so far”

“Well forensic just came back not too long ago” JJ

“And...” Morgan pushes for her to continue

“Reid’s DNA wasn’t present in the other cases and it matches his story since his prints were the only ones found on the cookie jar and the backdoor”

“Which means he is not a suspect then why are there still guards by his door”

“It’s true he is not a suspect anymore but he still is a potential witness and I think it’s best he stays guarded in case the killer comes after him”

“That is a good idea, is there anything else new that I missed”

“Actually there is” Prentiss is about to relay new information when Hotch, Rossi, Det. Rose and the other officers helping on the case entered the room. 

“Alright everybody let’s go over one more time what we have so we can get a possible I.D. on this guy. I have Garcia conferenced in already. Prentiss, go ahead and tell us what forensics have found so far with the latest victim.”

Once everyone was seated Prentiss begins going over the information. “The victim, as well as the others, died from suffocation. Unlike the previous victims, Polski had several cut marks on her body that came from an aluminum whip that was collected. The excessive amounts of blood that were found around the home were actually samples from the past victims and 4 other unidentified possible victims. The lab is still processing the DNA, they will update us once they find anything.”

 

Det. Rose interrupts “What do you mean there's other people’s blood found at the scene”

“Garcia can you pull up the crime scene photos from last night” Prentiss

Even though Garcia is was back at the hospital and not currently in the conference room. She was able to remotely pull up the images Prentiss requested on to the monitors in the conference room. 

“This trail of blood here” Prentiss points to the blood trail that’s from the door to the living room “Is not this victims blood. The trail is made-up of blood from the other victims. The other splatters of blood, that’s scattered around the living room is the victims”

“Well, how is that possible if the cuts on her bodied were made post-mortem,” one of the officers asks as the other officers in the room shake their head in agreeance.

“Finstock supposes that after the unsub suffocated the victim is when they begin using the whip” Prentiss holds up the evidence bag containing the whip. She then points to a spot a few feet in front of the sofa the victim was on. “The unsub was more than likely standing here when they were using the whip. Whenever the tail of the whip would break the skin it would fling blood about during the swing and its recoil which would explain why the vic’s blood was scattered everywhere. Other than that we have yet to find any new information on the case.”

“Rossi. JJ. I believe you two were working on trying to connect the victims do you have any new results?” Hotch 

“Unfortunately no” JJ says shaking her head

“These women don’t run in the same social circles or let alone shop at the same grocery store. Not only are they complete strangers to each other but they have never passed each other on the street” Rossi supplies

“This is bullshit” Det. Rose hastily declares

“Excuse me?” Hotch

“You mean to tell me we don’t have anything to go on? So what exactly are we suppose to do sit on our thumbs until this psycho kills someone else?” Det. Rose asked incredulously

“Det. Rose, I have already taken over this case. The only reason you and your team is seating here is as a courtesy since you all have had this case longer than us. But make no mistake, I will easily dismiss you and your team from the case completely. So, if you're done with your outburst, we wish to continue” Hotch studies the detective to see if he will respond and then continues after no response is made “Although we short on evidence that can lead us to a suspect or at least predict the next move. We do have two areas of the case that needs our focus which could lead us to some answers. The first is identifying those 4 samples of blood and the second is figuring out how the unsub strangled each victim. The former is currently being handled by Finstock and her Forensic team”

“That’s what we are having trouble with. Each victim was killed by suffocation but neither shows any signs of any type of strangulation” Rossi

“Hypercapnia”

“What was that Garcia?” Hotch

“That wasn’t …” Garcia starts to say but is interrupted

“A person can essentially suffocate to death without strangulation through Hypercapnia. Whenever there is an abundance of carbon dioxide in the blood it can affect the heart's ability to pump blood and the functionality of the respiratory system. Running a toxicology report on the victim’s blood should show elevated levels of carbon dioxide, confirming that they died from hypercapnia”

“Who is this” Hotch puzzled at who else is conferenced into there meeting

“Spencer Reid, sir” Spencer

“How are you…” Hotch is cut off by Garcia

“I’m sorry Hotch. I’m at the Hospital with Reid...I..umm”

“Garcia. Go ahead and disconnect this conference I will see you a min. Morgan, come with me” Hotch says standing up and heading to the door of the conference room.

“Uh yes sir,” Garcia says before she disconnects

“The rest of you continue with the discussion, we will be back shortly”

Hotch walks out of the room and Morgan follows behind him

“Hey Hotch, I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation…” Morgan tries to explain

Stopping to face address Morgan, Hotch turns to face him “For right no Morgan, we are going to hold off on this discussion until we get to the hospital. I want you and Garcia to be for what I have to say. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir” Morgan

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Garcia disconnects from the conference call, closes her laptop, and sits back in the hospital chair.

“I got you into trouble didn’t I?” Spencer says from his hospital bed “I’m sorry, I always cause trouble”

“Oh No sweetheart, it’s fine don’t worry about it. But where did that spark of genius come from?”

“Its nothing really” Spencer

“You sure it’s nothing or could be something you learned from Johns Hopkins University?”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about” Spencer trying to deny the association with the school

“Well do you have any other helpful tidbits for our case?” Garcia easily letting the attempt to pry into his life pass

“Not really, I don’t know much about it, I only heard so much. If I knew more, maybe I would, but I don’t want to get you and especially Derek into any more trouble by trying to help” Spencer

“Derek is great isn’t he?” Garcia trying a different approach to figure him out

“Yes! I’m...I’m really grateful that he’s helping me prove my innocence and believing in me. I’d probably still be in jail if it wasn’t for him” Spencer

“I’ve been meaning to ask you what’s...umm what’s going on between you two?” Garcia tries to ask without sounding too eager

“What?” Spencer says thrown off by the question

“I mean, Morgan, being this protective of you is...It’s very questionable why he’s helping you. If you two only just met. What I’m saying is are the two of you involved more than you two claim because that would make a little more sense”

“So what, he’s helpful why does that matter?” Spencer getting a bit defensive

“You’re right, Derek is very helpful. I’ve known him a long time and he will go out of his way to help a friend. Even in cases, he is helping victims gain peace of mind by solving a case. But never have I seen him, much less anyone, go out of their way to help someone they literally do not know. You don’t find it strange that someone you just met will jeopardize their career to help someone they are not involved with, in any kind of way?”

“You think that Morgan is only helping me because sex would have to be involved,” Spencer asks 

“I’m not saying that but is it?” Garcia

“Garcia!” Morgan shouts at her from the doorway he just entered with Hotch walking in behind him.

“Mor…” Garcia turns in surprise 

“No!” Spencer all but shouts bringing the attention back to him “Derek and I are not involved we have only met once before this, and that was when I broke into his house. Instead of killing me or sending me to jail, he let me stay the night”

“Spencer, you don’t have to explain” Morgan starts but is silenced when Spencer holds up his hand

“I offered him sex because I thought that’s what he wanted from me in exchange for letting me stay. That’s what most people want me around form me anyway. But he declined as soon as I asked because he just wanted to help, which I appreciate. He slept in his room while I stayed on the couch. I didn’t stay long, as soon as he went to sleep I left. That was the last time I saw him until the station. Does that answer your question?” Spencer says dryly

Garcia, astounded, looks to Morgan than back to Spencer “Spencer, I didn’t mean to offend you”

“Garcia just drop it Hotch needs to talk to us” Morgan

“Morgan, believe me…” Garcia starts to plead

“He’s right Garcia, I need to see the two of you outside,” Hotch says urging both to step outside the hospital room. Garcia walks out as Morgan mouths to Reid that he will be right back. When all three is alone in the hallway is when Hotch begins.

“It’s clear that I am not the only person that is questioning you and Mr. Reid’s connection with each other” Hotch says pointing at Morgan “With your statement earlier and his own admission just now, it is starting to waver my preconceived notions about the two of you. Regardless, whatever it is that’s going on between the two of you is none of my concern but when it starts to affect the progress of this case is when I have to interject. What the two of you have done is grounds for permanent dismissal and there is nothing in your actions that prove that the decision to fire both of you is unjust”

Morgan and Garcia immediately try to convince Hotch otherwise but is silenced immediately.

“Morgan not only did you assault another officer, but you also have treated this bureau as a caregiver agency. You cannot order a member of this team to watch over someone who is not a priority to the investigation.” Hotch then gives his attention to Garcia “Garcia, instead of coming to the conference room where the actual meeting was held, you deceived us all by assuming that you were in your office. You were not authorized to work from a different location. Especially one that isn’t secured. By doing so you released sensitive case information to a civilian who was once a suspect. Anyone can walk into this room posied as a doctor or nurse, can share what they heard in that meeting to the media or to the unsub, further hindering the progress of this case”

“Sir I…” Garcia starts with tears in her eyes

“You know it wasn’t like that Hotch” Morgan trying to defend her

“It doesn’t matter how it is. Those are the rules. Garcia, I will look away this time but if it happens again. I will have to suspend you. You should go meet JJ at the station and help out with the case.

“Yes sir,” Garcia says as she turns and leaves.

“Morgan, I’m only giving you this chance against my better judgment because I trust you. But you have a decision to make, I need you on this case focused but if your focus is going to be on Mr. Reid, I’m going to have to take you off this case. I don’t care what you do in your free time, I do however expect you to work when it’s time to. So I’m going to give you till lunch, 12:00, to figure it out. If you come to the station that means your focus is on the case. If you can’t then you should leave. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Morgan

“Good,” Hotch says as he turns to leave.

Morgan walks back into the hospital room where Spencer is watching as he pulls up a chair beside him.

“I’m sorry, Derek,” Spencer says sitting up in the bed

“Sorry for what?” Derek says relaxing into the seat

“Getting you into trouble” Spencer

“Pretty boy. I got myself into trouble. Don’t worry about it things are going to be okay”

“You should probably go”

“There’s no need to just yet. I can stay a while”

“But you shouldn’t. You have a case to solve”

“So, I’m guessing you overheard all that” Morgan glances toward Spencer who turns away from his gaze before nodding

Spencer lays back into the bed “I appreciate everything you’ve done Derek. But you can stop worrying. I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time. I can handle myself”

“I know that Pretty boy but your living on the streets and I want to help you,” Morgan says sitting up straight in the chair

“I don’t want to get in the way of your work and I don’t want to be the reason you lose your job”

“You won’t”

“And I don’t need your help. You should really just leave...Now!” Spencer demands as he sits back up in the bed and points to the door

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Look it’s time for you to leave, right now...I’m trying to be nice here, just leave already. I appreciate your help but we’re done here, so leave!”

Morgan stands up then “Ok Pretty boy, I hear ya but if you ever need anything just call me” he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a card. He holds it out for Spencer to take but he doesn’t reach for it. “I’m not leaving until you take my card”

Spencer looks up at Derek before he slowly reaches up to take the card. Morgan turns and walks away but stops short at the door “Stay safe pretty boy and remember to call me for anything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter's 1st BDay is coming up soon and I started a Job so it might be a while before the next Ch is updated. If you have subscribed you will be updated when I do post it.


	5. Back to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here is the much anticipated new Ch.

After leaving the hospital, Morgan had made it back to the precinct but he couldn't make himself leave out of his car just yet. He couldn't believe that he found the pretty boy that he was fretting over. Albeit, his pretty boy was bloodied and bruised he was determined not to let him leave his sight again. At least that was what he hoped until he was practically thrown out of the hospital by the pretty boy himself. Morgan knows he needs to forget about him and focus on the case he just needs a minute to clear his head first. It's not easy trying to forget someone that you were constantly thinking and worrying about. After sitting in his car for a few minutes, Morgan finally exits and heads inside. When he enters, he sees that everyone is still in the conference room while Hotch is outside talking to someone. Hotch spots him coming towards the conference room and asks “you good?”. Morgan nods as confirmation and heads inside to take a seat. Hotch and the other gentlemen enter in a minute later with Finstock trailing behind them.

“Alright everyone Finstock has the DNA results of the other possible victims back from the lab and she also brought in the expert who will be assisting on the case. If she can have everyone's attention please.” Hotch says before sitting down.

“Well, first I want to introduce you all to Jason Gideon. He has played a key role in solving many cold cases. He has been traveling to different universities holding seminars on ‘How combining forensic science and pathophysiology can help solve unsolved criminal cases’. Lucky for us he happened to be in town and has agreed to help with the case.”

Gideon stands from his seat beside Hotch and addresses the room. “Thank you all for having me. Hotch has just informed me on the case thus far so I'm ready to jump in help wherever I'm needed”

As Gideon returns to his seat, Finstock continues “As requested, I ran a toxicology report on the victim's blood and the results did come back showing that the carbon levels in the blood were extremely elevated proving the theory that the victims died from hypercapnia as correct. Seeing as how there were no signs of a gas leak, I would have never guessed carbon dioxide exposure. Who's the genius that thought of that?”

“That's not important at this time.” Hotch quickly avoiding the questioning, “You said you also had the results back from unknown blood samples from the scene”

“Ah yes!” Finstock reaches in her bag and pulls out a few copies of the paper. She passes them out to everyone as she continues. “The 4 DNA samples came back as a match to four missing persons, which is what I just passed out. The 4 women have been reported missing from Quantico around a week before or after the first murder. Elaine Daniels, Trisha Garland, Naylor Weingarten, and Tilly Hyde, as of right now they are still considered missing”

“Well, that's good. That gives us a bit of a lead if we can find the girls we might find the killer.” Prentiss 

“I have a question about what you stated earlier Ms. Finstock.” Rossi starts as Finstock gives him her full attention “You said since there was no gas leak you would have never thought of carbon dioxide exposure. What did you mean by that.”

“Oh yes. The levels of CO2 present in the victim's blood is extremely high and that only happens if that person was in an area of a gas leak that was confined to that area. Even if the victim was discovered days later. The lingering presence of gas would still be detected. That was not the case for our victim. There was no presence of gas while on the scene and afterward.” Finstock explains 

“Now wait a minute now I'm confused” Det. Rose says “These women are being murdered by carbon dioxide exposure but there is no exposure?”

“Yes. Essentially yes” Finstock confirms

“Okay am I the only one here that doesn't understand how the hell that is possible” Det. Rose stands and searches everyone's face for an answer. “How the hell are we supposed to stop something from happening if we don't know how the hell it's happening?”

While Det. Rose rants everyone starts to murmur and the table. Exactly how can they solve a case if they don't know exactly how it's happening. That's when Gideon stands from his to try and get everyone's attention.

“Det. Rose, right?” Gideon asks and continues once the man nods his head in confirmation “I can somewhat explain what is happening. Dying from carbon dioxide exposure or hypercapnia can only occur in a few ways. One is naturally, the most common, the body doesn't produce or get enough oxygen which can ultimately lead to death. Second is either accidental or suicidal. There was a gas leak and an alarm didn't go off or a diving incident where oxygen equipment failed to work. In rare cases it is murder. Where the suspect traps his victim and releases gas. As stated that's not happening in our case. It sounds impossible but it's not. In theory, the suspect could carry a gas mask and tank to subdue his victim so it's not present in the air. The suspect could have created or had access to a drug or injection that can cause the effects of CO2 exposure resulting in death. What we do know is that the killer knows we are looking for him which is why he is taunting us with these four missing persons. He wants us to find him.”

The room falls silent for a just a moment before Gideon continues “Based on the last murder, we know of two possible outcomes. He is either revving up for his endgame or he has no intention of stopping so he is just toying with us.”

“Either way we need to find those missing women” Prentiss 

“Agreed.” Says Hotch “Listen this is what's going to happen in the next 5mins. Our team, along with Gideon, is going back to Quantico to investigate the missing women. Det. Rose, I suggest you select who you want to continue working this case since it will be taking us to Quantico.” After Det. Rise nods his head in confirmation and points to himself as he will be the only one joining them, Hotch moves on to address the rest of the team. 

“We are going to start with the first victim to go missing Elaine Daniels. Garcia, I want you to send me her address and the last known whereabouts to my cell. Morgan, Det. Rose, Gideon and I will head there first. JJ, Rossi, and Prentiss I want you to reach out to the officers assigned to the 4 missing cases and to the ones who reported them missing. See if they have any new information and what they can tell us about the victims. Is everybody understood on what they will be doing?”

Everyone nods their heads in understanding as they stand preparing to leave but once again, Det. Rose has something to say in objection to the plan that’s been laid out.

“What’s the point of going to the missing person’s house? We already know they are not there. What we need to be doing is questioning the friends and family to find the connection between the victims. That way we can figure out the next target” 

Hotch visibly frustrated with Det. Rose’s constant interruptions are about to answer but Gideon beats him to it. “Det. Rose, if this was a regular case you would be absolutely right. But seeing that you had to request the assistance of the BAU and my expertise it makes it abundantly clear that this is not a regular class. The unsub leaving those blood samples at the last scene of the crime is clearly him trying to communicate with us, although it is by taunting. Because of this, I am inclined to agree with Hotch’s plan. It allows us to look for more clues that the unsub might’ve left for us to find. Usually, with an unsub like this, you want to comply with the direction he may lead, in order to avoid another murder that’s more severe than the last. Also, we are not sure if the new victims are ‘missing’ or ‘captives’. If they are captives, we put their lives in danger by not following his clues. Knowing this wouldn’t you agree this plan of action is appropriate?”

Det. Rose takes a moment to let the information to sink in. He doesn’t want to agree but considering the circumstances he concedes. Now that the next plan of action has been laid out everyone packs up to head back to Quantico and split up into their teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little snippet. With my new position at work, I will be able to post bi-weekly. The next Ch. will be titled 'The 4' and don't worry Spencer will return soon.


	6. The Four

After arriving back to Quantico, Garcia informed Hotch that Elaine’s last known whereabouts were at home and gave him the address. With Gideon, Morgan, and Det. Rose with him, they head to the victim’s residence. Elaine’s house on the outside looked just like the other houses in the suburban area. Nothing appeared to be amiss. That was until they entered the home and was assaulted with a horrid smell causing all of them to quickly cover their noses. 

“Oh that is definitely some serious decomp” Morgan says addressing the smell

“I would assume she had some pets that someone forgot about” Gideon

“I suggest we split up and take a look around to see what we can find. The first floor is the biggest with a kitchen, living room, dining room, guest room, and a full bathroom. The second floor is just the ensuite bedroom and bathroom and an office. Then there’s the attic.”

“I’ll take the attic,” Morgan says

“Great, I’ll take the right side of the floor with the kitchen and the dining room” Gideon

“Then I’ll take the left side” Det. Rose

“Ok then I’ll head up to the second floor” Hotch

Hotch and Morgan Both head up the stairs leaving Det. Rose and Gideon on the first floor. Gideon breaks off into the direction of the agreed upon search area giving everything a once over. It was intriguing how the house looked almost untouched by anyone. The kitchen was immaculate, fit for a homemaker. However, when Gideon opened the fridge, he was certain Elaine was no homemaker. The freezer was full of TV dinners and the fridge only had juice and sodas. Moving into the dining room, it seemed to give off the same feel like the kitchen. A beautiful 8 top dining table that was decoratively set like a Homes and Garden magazine but obviously never entertained any guest. Gideon was certain that the kitchen and dining room were merely decorations to Elaine and have never been utilized.

Since he made quick work of his search area, he decides to venture over to the other side where Det. Rose is canvassing. Upon entering the living room he could tell that it was a polar opposite from the rooms he searched. It's clearly the most lived-in room. There were empty soda cans and wrappers everywhere. A couple of gaming chairs, a very large TV with 3 different gaming consoles, and a webcam attached to it. One of the gaming chairs was sitting in the center of the room surrounded by several game cases. Along the wall were couches covered in blankets and pillows. She probably opted to sleep rather than her room or the guest room. In the corner of the room was a mini fridge which is what Det. Rose was inspecting.

“Find anything interesting,” Gideon asked the detective

“Who can find anything with all this junk lying around?” Det. Rose says turning to see Gideon

“I suppose so” Gideon replies

“You’d know better than I would. You are the expert in this kind of thing” Det. Rose says but gets no response back as Gideon is walking around the room himself “So.. Uh.. Mr. Expert”

“Gideon” Gideon supplies

“Gideon. So what're your thoughts on who the unsub could be”

“It’s hard to tell at this point” Gideon

“Surely you must have some theory” Det. Rose says but is still meet with no response “This is what I think. This guy must be some kind of a pro at breaking into houses seeing as how each murder victim was a victim of robbery” Det. Rose pauses again awaiting input from Gideon but he still receives none so he continues “I think he would also come off as harmless, making women more comfortable to approach him and gaining their trust so easily allowing the murders to be possible. What do you think about that?”

“It’s not a bad assumption,” Gideon says considering Det. Rose’s theory

“If you found someone that fit the description wouldn’t you investigate them”

“Well a lot of people fit that description, they would have to have some direct involvement in the case to make me want to investigate them” Gideon

“Let’s say they were at the scene of the last murder” Det. Rose offers

“Then they would make a great candidate for investigation, but we don’t have such a person”

“We did until the FBI decided to let him go”

“That doesn’t sound like something they would do”

“Well, they did. We had the sucker caught red-handed but they decided to let him go all because hot chocolate up there has some kind of relationship with him” Det. Rose smugly says while jutting his thumb in the direction of where Morgan might be”

“That’s absurd” Gideon in disbelief “What did they say upon releasing him?”

“Just some B.S. about him not being a person of interest and it was pure coincidence that he happened to break-in when the murder occurred. They didn’t tell you about this?”

“No one ever mentioned that to me, but someone like that needs to be looked into. It’s too much of a coincidence”

“Don’t I know it” Det. Rose exclaimed “Lucky for him he’s banging an agent that got him off”

“He’s dating Agent Morgan?” Gideon

“I would say they are doing a lot more than dating since the agent refers to him as ‘Pretty Boy’” Det. Rose smirks salaciously

“O…I see. And what was the suspect's name, maybe I can do a search on him” Gideon

“I was hoping you would say that. His name is Spencer Reid. We can work together on this. Start an investigation, do a background check or something…”

Just as Det. Rose was giving his pitch, Hotch walks in.

“Who are we doing a background check on” Hotch asks

Det. Rose and Gideon are both silent as they glance at each other.

“I’m sorry did I interrupt something, were you discussing another case”

“Oh...No. Det. Rose was enlightening me on more details of the case. And I’m surprised to find out that there was a possible suspect”

“There was an arrest made at the scene of the last murder but there was no connection found to the murders nor was there evidence that he committed any murder. Had that information been relevant to the case, you would have surely been informed”

“Relevant or not any information on the case should be shared. You’re only trying to keep it hush hush because your boy has a relationship with him” Det. Rose says chiming in

“Excuse me” Hotch

“Now he wants to act like he doesn’t know what I’m talking about” Det. Rose says addressing Gideon and then returns to Hotch “You’re trying to cover up who the actual suspect is just because of his relationship with one of your agents. That’s why he was let go”

Hotch stares stoically at Det. Rose for a moment. As not to lash out at Det. Rose.

“Det. Rose, it seems you are yet again misguided in information. There’s no denying that there is some familiarity between the former suspect and Morgan but that has nothing to do as to why he is no longer a suspect. He’s not a suspect due to you and your department’s abrasive forms of interrogation. Sure we could have kept him with the substantial evidence we had whether he knew Morgan or not, but that chance went out the window because your interrogation methods sent him to the hospital. We can’t go near him without it being considered harassment or continued brutality that can result in a lawsuit that will bury us. We would need solid concrete evidence and we have none. Should we find the evidence we would need somebody who has had no contact with the former suspect to confirm we were not in search of evidence to prosecute nor exonerate but to simply find a suspect.”

“Somebody like me” Gideon guesses and Hotch nods his head in confirmation

“Oh, you just have an answer for everything. Well, don't cha! You will sell your bullshit to anyone who will listen!” Det. Rose

“Det. Rose, I have said this before, but the only reason you are here is out of courtesy since you have been on this case longer than we have but so far you have been argumentative, vulgar, disrespectful, and a hindrance in the progress of this investigation. Clearly, we can't work with you and you are not willing to work with us, so you are dismissed”

“Excuse me! You can't kick me off this case!”

“I just did. You can either leave willing or I can have a unit to escort you off the premises” 

“You just made a big mistake!” Det. Rose storms off while mumbling ‘Fucking Feds’. In his rush, he almost crashed into Morgan who was running towards them. “Outta the way asshole”

Morgan was initially confused by the insult but quickly moved out the detective's way so he could exit. Shaking his head Morgan burst into the living room “Hotch. Gideon. I found something you need to see in the attic”

Gideon and Hotch follow Morgan up to the attic. As they reached the door the rotten smell had gotten stronger. The attic was cluttered with dozens of old furniture and boxes everywhere. Hotch and Gideon could see where Morgan had made a path and followed it carefully, trying not to knock over any hanging boxes until they reached the end of the path.

“Is that what I think it is?” Gideon says looking at blood-stained sheets completely covering a body that has been propped in a wooden chair.

“They must've been up here for over a month” Morgan declares 

“I have got to call the techs up here,” Hotch says pulling out his phone

“I already called them. They should be here soon”

“Good, they can unwrap whoever this and help us identify them.” Hotch

“It's Elaine” Gideon states as both Hotch and Morgan both stare questionably at him

“How can you tell” asked Morgan

“Judging from this tightly wrapped corpse you can make out that the height and weight are the same as Elaine's. Of course, once we look inside we will know for sure”

“We should wait until the techs get here. We don't want to lose any pertinent evidence from unwrapping the victim haphazardly” Hotch declares. 

“How did the cops not notice a body up here” Gideon 

“Clearly they didn't do a good search” Hotch

“I thought so too at first. But I think she was just placed here not too long ago. I'm assuming no one found a murder scene in the areas they searched.” Morgan pauses as Hotch and Gideon shook their head at the unasked question before continuing “The victim must have some cuts on her since blood has seeped through the sheets but there is not a drop of blood anywhere. No drag marks or a sign of a struggle. If the murder happened here we would've of found something.”

“You might be onto something. Remember what I said at the station about the killer trying to communicate with us. This just proves it. He knows we are looking for him and he's taunting us. I have a feeling when we unwrap our victim we might find something else.” Gideon 

“Assuming that this is one of our missing victims. He must have planted her either after or before the last murder when he purposely left their blood samples. Which means it might be possible that the other missing could be hidden somewhere in their homes as well.”

Just then, two vans pulled up to the house. Stepping out was Ms. Finstock and the rest of lab techs heading upstairs to access the scene. Hotch takes the opportunity to call Rossi and inform him that he wants him, Prentiss, and JJ to pair up with an officer. Each pair should go to the remaining missing person’s house to see if they would find the victims in the same predicament as the one they found. If they do, they should call him so he can send a tech over immediately.

“Hey, guys” Finstock calling attention to the men “The wrapped up victim here is indeed Elaine Daniels.”

The guys convene around the body and Finstock as she points to what they have found during the unveiling of the victim. “As you can see the victim did not succumb to the same method of death like the others. She most certainly was beaten to death. There's bruising littered almost everywhere on her body. If you look at the definition around the eyes and how the skin around the clavicle is slightly beginning to sink, you can tell she has been dead for quite some time. I would estimate it to be around 4 to 6 weeks. I will know for sure after the autopsy.”

“So more than likely she was murdered before the suffocation murders.” Morgan states.

“I would suppose this was the killer's method before he changed to something less physical” Gideon 

Hotch interrupts them as he pulls out his ringing phone and places it on speaker. “Hold on fellas I have Rossi on the line. Rossi what did you find”

“You were right Hotch. Each of the missing persons was found wrapped up in a hidden area of their homes. Trisha Garland was found in the basement, Naylor Weingarten was found in a crawl space underneath the stairs, and Tilly Hyde was found in her panic room.”

Finstock hearing the confirmation moves in closer “Hey this is Finstock speaking, agent Rossi I'm sending some units out to you all now. If you could please, close the area off and make sure no one touches or unwraps the bodies until we get there.” 

Rossi confirms that he will do so and will relay the message to the others. As Hotch and Gideon begin to question Rossi about his crime site. Morgan is pulled away by his ringing cell phone. He motions to Hotch that he's taking a call as he steps away.

“Go for Morgan” 

“Hi, this is nurse Blanchard from St. Isabella Hospital calling in regards to a patient currently in our care.”

“Uh...ok.. what patient? What's going on?” Morgan puzzled 

“A patient was brought in today and they had your business card with ‘call for emergency’ written on the back. So I was calling to ask if you could help us locate the next of kin or someone close to him”

“Sure I can help with that what's the patient's name?”

“Spencer Reid”


	7. Come With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I kept rewriting this chapter over and over again. Hope you all enjoy!

Morgan was in disbelief. She didn't just say what he thinks she just said, right? She couldn't mean his coffee bandit, Spencer Reid. He just left him earlier at the hospital and he's back again. Or maybe he never left. Maybe his wounds from ole sasquatch took a turn for the worst. Maybe…

“Hello? Agent? Are you still there?” The nurse says bringing his attention back to the call

“Oh, yes I'm here. I'm sorry I didn't catch that name. What was it again?” asks Morgan.

“Certainly sir, It's Spencer Reid.” the nurse recalls for him.

“Are you absolutely positive that's him?” asks Morgan trying to be sure.

“Yes, sir. Do you know of any kin I can get in contact with or someone close to him?” asks the nurse.

“That would be me. What's going on? Is everything ok?" asks Morgan.

"I'm not at liberty to say exactly what it is but if you can come down to the hospital the doctor will be able to explain in great detail the situation," says the Nurse.

"Ok great I will be there as soon as possible," says Morgan.

"That's good to hear, thank you again, agent Morgan, see you soon," says the nurse.

"See ya soon," says Morgan ending the call He walks up to Hotch. But before he can speak Hotch confronts him. 

"Is everything ok?” asks Hotch.

"No, I just got a call from the hospital, my nephew that is visiting here and was just admitted to the hospital" Morgan starts.

"And you need to leave?" Hotch continues when Morgan nods his head "That's fine, we were about to wrap up the scene and call it for today since it's late and we won't know anything until the evidence is processed."

"Thanks, Hotch" declares Morgan.

"No problem I hope everything is ok" Hotch says as Morgan departs.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Morgan arrives at the hospital moments later with his mind racing. What happened to his pretty boy? He was fine when he left him in the morning, what has changed? Morgan was confused and worried, at the same. On his way to Reid's room, he is met by the doctor taking care of him and an officer.

"Hey your Agent Morgan, I presume," asks the Doctor “I’m Dr. Dean”

Morgan nods and shakes Dr. Dean's hand. "So what's going on, I thought Reid was being discharged."

"He was discharged this afternoon. But on his way out he was attacked in the stairwell. One of the nurses found him and he was readmitted. We called the police" Dr. Dean says motioning to the officer "and then we reached out to someone close to him which would be you"

"He was attacked?!" asks Morgan shocked.

"Yes," says the officer speaking up "from what I’ve gathered so far the nurse that found him must have scared the assailant off. She was able to give a partial description. She didn't get that much of a look at him however she says he had to be an ex-boyfriend of his. He kept saying 'he found me, gotta get away, he found me' repeatedly before passing out."

"Oh I see," says Morgan.

"Do you know of any past relationships that Mr. Reid may have had that went sour or anything?" asks the Officer.

"Sorry officer I wouldn't be able to help you with that," says Morgan.

The officer was gearing up to ask another question when suddenly the monitor alarms started to go off in Reid’s room. Dr. Dean and the nearby nurses rush into Reid's room with Morgan and the officer following behind. The nurses are trying to restrain Reid, who is pulling off all of his monitoring wires in a panicked frenzy.

"I have to get out of here...I have to go...He knows...He knows I'm here...I have to go...LET GO! I HAVE TO GO!!" Reid screaming 

"Mr. Reid, please calm down we are trying to help," Dr. Dean says coming into Reid's view but he screams at him and continues to struggle. 

Morgan makes his way towards Reid’s side in all the chaos. Getting as close as he can get without crowding the nurses working on him he says "Pretty Boy" and Reid freezes.

"Morgan?" says Reid confused 

"Yea it's me, I'm here," Morgan says stepping in Reid's view as the nurses move from blocking it.

Reid grabs a hold of Morgan with both hands clutching on to his shirt. Reid, in a panicked whisper with pleading eyes, tells him "I have to get out of here before he comes back. You have to tell them"

Morgan places his hands on Reid's shoulders trying to steady him "Tell them what?"

"Tell them to let me go! I can't stay here...it's too dangerous...he's too dangerous" says Reid pleadingly.

"Who? Who is dangerous? Who did this to you?" asks Morgan

Reid's hands just drop from Morgan's chest as he slowly slumps back into the bed. "Pretty boy?! Spencer...Spencer, look at me who's after you?...Spencer! What's going on?!" Morgan asks the room in frustration.

"It's ok we gave him a mild sedative to calm him. He's just sleeping." A nurse says as she withdraws a needle from Reid's IV line "His stitches are torn and we need to fix it before infection sets in."

Morgan couldn't respond to what the nurse just said he just kept staring down at Reid. He didn't notice when Dr. Dean and the officer had come to stand next to him. 

"His injuries are not as bad as they appear to be," Dr. Dean says noticing that Morgan had not taken his eyes away from where the nurses were replacing his stitches. "He was attacked in some of the same areas he was previously injured. The biggest bruise was towards his ribcage. When the attacker repeatedly kicked that area it caused some tearing as you can see. Other than that cut, he has deep bruises on his left cheek, right forearm, and left thigh. He has minor bruising scattered on his back"

Morgan was still in a trance looking at Reid that he couldn't pay attention to what Dr. Dean was saying. Dr. Dean just patted the agent's shoulder as he walked towards the officer to finish discussing things. 

An hour had gone by and Reid and Morgan were the only ones left in the room. Dr. Dean left to tend to other patients as well as the nurses. The officer left to review the security footage to see if he can identify the attacker. After a while of sitting next to Reid, he noticed him starting to wake up and immediately hit the call button.

"Hey pretty boy" Morgan says softly 

"Morgan" Reid replies sleepily then sits up quickly 

"Whoa not so fast," Morgan says stopping him from moving further. "You’ve been worked over pretty good, you don’t want to open your stitches again”

“Morgan... what are you doing here,” Reid says laying back down as nurses and doctors are now entering the room.

“Don't worry about that let’s just make sure you’re ok,” Morgan says backing away to let the nurse work on him.

Once the nurses have checked Reid's vitals and made sure everything is ok they leave out of the room leaving just Morgan, Reid, Dr. Dean, and the officer, who came in as the nurse where leaving.

“Mr. Reid, how are you feeling?” Dr. Dean asks

“I’m okay I'm just ready to get out of here” Reid declares

“Oh yes you made that abundantly clear but before we get into that I believe the officer wanted to ask you some questions,” Dr. Dean says as the officer steps forward.

“Hi, Mr. Reid I’m Officer Delton. Do you remember what happened after you were initially discharged from the hospital?” Officer Delton asks Reid

“Nothing. Nothing happened” Reid says causing the other men to balk at him

“You mean you don’t remember being attacked in the stairwell?” Officer Delton tries to make sense of Reids response

“No… I mean yes...I was never attacked I must have tripped down the steps or something...no one did this to me” Reid continuing to deny what happened

“Spencer we are trying to help, you don’t have to be scared. Just tell us who attacked you and we can have him arrested. He won’t …” Morgan starts to say before being cut off

“I’m not scared!” Reid says wide-eyed “I’m terrified.” Reid holds his hand up to stop Morgan from trying to ease him “I have already been through this and nothing happens. He has been arrested, several times, and he always walks out. He finds me, no matter how far I run and hide, he always finds me and I end up in a hospital because of it. He’s untouchable and he won’t stop until I stay with him and be complacent in his abuse or he kills me trying. So, you can put I fell down some stairs or whatever you want in your report to get you to leave because I have to get out of here.” Reid says with finality

The other three men all share a look with each other since they have gotten the picture. The officer nods his head in understanding and states before leaving “I understand your position but since this is a hospital I will be putting that there was an attack on a patient in the report. I will also put that the victim would like to remain anonymous and could not give details. If you change your mind and want to report on the incident it will be open for you to do so” Officer Delton states

“Fine, whatever. Are we done here?” asks Reid

The officer nods his head as he exits the room.

“I know you are in a rush to get out of here but I would like to keep you overnight to make sure you are not in any danger of getting an infection and monitor you to make sure there isn’t any internal bleeding that we may have overlooked,” states Dr. Dean

“In your initial scans did you find anything like that,” asks Reid

“Well, no. but…” Dr. Dean tries to explain

“Then there is nothing hindering me at the moment to be released. So I want to be discharged” Reid says determined to leave

“If you want to be discharged, I can’t stop you from leaving. I highly recommend that you have someone to watch out for you should your condition worsens and for you to take it easy so that you can heal” The doctor advises

“He’s coming with me. So I will look after him. I will bring him back if anything happens” Says Morgan to the doctor

Reid snaps his neck at the statement Morgan just made “What!? Morgan No!”

“You can dismiss the officer and you can dismiss the doctor but you are not getting rid of me so easily. I can protect you.” Morgan says

“I don’t even know why you are here right now. This isn’t your problem, Morgan” says Reid

“What if I want it to be my problem,” asks Morgan

Reid doesn’t know how to respond at first. He’s taken aback by the question. “Why, would you? You hardly know me. This guy...He’s crazy there’s no telling what he might do. It’s not safe and I don’t want to mix you up into my mess.”

“You can say whatever you want to try to convince me to leave you alone but you know you will be safer with me than without me. You can stay with me and if he comes near you, I will handle him. Remember what I said to you? I put the criminals away.” says Morgan

“Yes, I remember but I don’t want to sit around and wait for him to find me again. That’s why I run. It’s why I have to keep moving and I have stayed here too long” says Reid

“Just come with me for now, I can protect you while you heal and when you are ready I can help you disappear. I have some friends in the FBI that are good at making people disappear. Just come with me”

Reid once again has nothing to say to that. So, Morgan takes that as a yes and looks to Dr. Dean.

“What symptoms should I look out for that will let me know to bring him back,” asks Morgan

“If he gets a fever over a 100℉, nausea or diarrhea with bleeding, coughing up blood, and/or his pains worsen, causing the pain medication to be ineffective, come back immediately.” the doctor warns

“Yes, doctor” Morgan confirming his understanding.

“I’ll go get the paperwork started for discharge,” Dr. Dean says as he exits the room leaving the two alone.

Nothing is said between the two as they wait for Reid to be discharged. Morgan and Reid spent the next 30 mins in silence. Unable to think of anything to say anything to each other, they just stole glances towards the other.

“Alright, Mr. Reid I have a couple of papers for you to sign.” says the nurse as she barges through the door startling both men. She walks over to Reid's bedside and hands him a clipboard with a couple of forms on it. “Alright, I need you to read and sign these forms and initial where its asked."

Reid takes the clipboard from the nurse and signs and initial the forms. Then hands the clipboard back over to the nurse. 

"Thank you. Now your clothes were cut up so that we could care for you, so we got you some scrubs to wear out, ok. Dr. Dean is on his way to go over a couple of things with caring for your stitches and then you can go." Says the nurse as she hands over the scrubs to help put them on him.

"No need to wait I'm here," says Dr. Dean coming in with a bag of items. "I want to go over a few things. For a couple of days, I don't want you to take a shower or bath. Instead, take this squeeze bottle and fill with warm water to clean the wound at least twice a day. Change your gauze pad every three to four hours depending upon bleeding and spray this antiseptic on it. Don't wait until your pad is filled to change it or you will risk infection. When there is absolutely no bleeding and the stitches have disappeared you can take a shower or bath. Try not to raise your arms above your head to avoid tugging on your stitches. Wearing a button-down shirt will help with limiting the need to raise your hands. I already told you what to look out for so you should be fine." Says the Doctor ending his rant and handing Morgan a bag filled with gauze, tape, an empty squeeze bottle, and antiseptic spray.

The nurse finished getting Reid dressed and unhooked from the monitors and he was finally ready to leave. Together they left the hospital and made it to Morgan’s a little before midnight. Reid slowly walked to the couch getting ready to lie down until Morgan stopped him.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed,” says Morgan

“I can’t,” says Reid

“Trust me it will be better to sleep on then the couch,” Morgan says as he leads him to his room. Then proceeded to help Reid get situated in his bed. Preparing to leave the room, he stops in the doorway to ask “Is there anything that you need before I go”

“Why are you doing this? It doesn’t make any sense” says Reid

“I know. But I want to. I don’t know why but when I look at you I just feel… Um… I just want to is all,”

Reid is still confused by Morgans words but in a way he gets it. “What about your boss? Won’t he get upset that you're still seeing me even after he gave you an ultimatum”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, I already have that handled, so it will be fine” Morgan assures him.

“And you’re sure me staying here isn’t a problem?” asks Reid

“I’m positive. Is there anymore more questions you want to ask me?” asks Morgan

“No,” Reid says

“Good. I will be just out here. If you need anything just let me know. I’m going to leave the door open to make it easier to call me. Goodnight Pretty Boy” says Morgan making his way back to the couch.

“Goodnight,” says Reid as he watches him go.


	8. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, let me apologize to everyone that has been following this story. I am so so so sorry for the long wait. Things kept getting in the way and when I finally went back to writing the Ch. It just kept sounding wrong. But finally, after deleting and rewriting theCh several times, it finally came out the way I wanted it to. Again I'm sorry and enjoy!!

It had been a long day. Morgan was laid out on the couch in just his sleep pants and he was thankful that he could finally get some rest. His rest, however, was short-lived as he was woken by constant whimpering and moaning. He looked towards the clock that reads 2:45 A.M. and he thought to himself, it definitely wasn't Clooney since he decided to leave him with the sitter for another night. Which meant that the whining was coming from his pretty boy. Morgan wanted to ignore the sounds at first, letting Reid have his space to come to terms with the events that occurred today but the sounds were getting worse. It was when the whimpering stopped and he could hear him crying that he sprang off the sofa. Morgan gently walks towards the bedroom as to not make a sound. From the doorway, he could see that Spencer was in the fetal position underneath the covers. He made his way to the bed and placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder. When Spencer didn't react to the touch he gently said his name but there was still no reaction. Spencer must be sleep and having a nightmare. So Morgan decides to shake him a bit and say his name more firmly.

 

"Spencer. Spencer, wake up." Says Morgan 

 

Spencer startles awake, looking confusedly around the room. Remembering where he is and the person beside him repeatedly saying 'it's okay, your safe' starts to calm him more and more. He finally focuses on the person and realizes it's Morgan. In between steadying breathes he says "Sorry…I didn't mean... to wake you"

 

"It's okay. You were having a pretty bad nightmare"

 

"Nightmare?" Spencer scoffs "I wish it was just that, it's my life that's scary," says Spencer 

 

"So your dream was about the attacker?" Says Morgan as he takes a seat next Reid in the bed.

 

"This always happens when I run into him. I can never rest." Says Spencer as he makes room for him

 

"You want to talk about it," asks Morgan 

 

Shaking his head Spencer answers "Oh, no. That's the last thing I want to do." Running his hands over his face "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight so, you should at least try and get some"

 

Morgan shakes his head from side to side "I'm fine. Sometimes, after a case, I can't sleep at all."

 

"Oh, really," asks Spencer 

 

"Some cases don't have a happy ending. The brutality of some of my cases keeps me up at night. Do you wanna know what I do to get through the night?" Morgan asks. When Spencer nods his head, Morgan turns and reaches in the nightstand beside him. He takes out a tablet and turns back around to show the device. "I watch 90's cartoons"

 

Spencer gives Morgan an incredulous look as he asks "seriously"

 

"Yea,  sometimes after something terrible you need something lighthearted to take your mind off things and what's more lighthearted than 90s cartoons?"

 

Spencer takes what the older gentleman says in consideration and nods "so what are you watching now?" He asks

 

"A Goofy Movie," says Morgan 

 

"What kind of goofy movie?" Asks Spencer 

 

"No, that's the name of the movie. Goofy is a cartoon character from Disney. So it's like a play on words for the title," Morgan informs.

 

"Oh, I see. So, it's a good movie?" Asks Spencer 

 

"It's great. Do you want to watch it?" Morgan asks.

 

Spencer nods his head and Morgan starts the film and hands him the tablet. When Morgan makes his move to exit the bed, spencer asks "You're not staying?"

 

"I can if you want me to," replies Morgan 

 

Spencer simply nods his head as he pushes back the covers to allow Morgan to join him in the bed. Morgan joins and the two watch the movie together. The pair watched the movie in silence at first but towards the end, Morgan is outright laughing as Spencer can't help but giggle every now and again.

 

"So you liked it right," asks Morgan 

 

"Yes. I would say the Powerline concert was the best part," says Spencer 

 

"I knew you'd like it. I see it helped take your mind off things," says Morgan taking the tablet to look for something else to watch.

 

"Can I ask you something," asks Spencer 

 

"Yeah sure," says Morgan still looking through the tablet.

 

"What's a case that kept you up at night," asks Spencer 

 

"Oh, umm," says Morgan as he contemplates on how to answer. He stops fiddling with tablet and leans back on the headboard "one case that really kept me up was a serial killer out in El Paso, TX. The killer targeted the women who rejected him and would violently kill them and their family and friends. He would wait until these women were with other people to kill them. It took a while to figure out who he was targeting." 

 

"This man scared you?" Asks Spencer 

 

"Not in the least bit. It's what happened at the end of the case that haunts me," Morgan takes a breath before continuing "we finally caught the son of a bitch. Just before he could kill the next victim. I handed him off to a uniformed officer so that I could talk to the victim. She was in hysterics. Apparently, he had already killed her fiance and was trying to kill her. I was trying to calm her down when the killer broke free from the officer and took his weapon. He shot her from behind as she was hugging me. I never had someone die in my arms before." 

 

Spencer places his hand on the other man's shoulder to comfort him, "Is that where you got that scar?" Spencer says pointing to his lower abdomen.

 

Nodding, Morgan places his hand on his side covering it "I didn't think it was that noticeable"

 

"Kind of hard not to. I mean you are shirtless" says Spencer but he quickly moves on "You must stay up to watch cartoons a lot, considering the type of job you have."

 

"Actually, no. Not all cases are bad or too extreme. Most cases I'm able to talk to someone if it is too troubling," replies Morgan 

 

Spencer nods his head in understanding as the two sit in silence for the next couple of moments. Utters the name 'Thomas' under his breath.

 

"You say something," asks Morgan.

 

"Thomas. The man who attacked me at the hospital was Thomas. My ex-boyfriend," says Spencer. 

 

Morgan knew if he wanted Spencer to keep talking he had to be careful not to say the wrong thing or he will shut down. So he puts a comforting hand on Spencer's knee “Hey you don’t…”

 

“I thought he was going to kill me” blurts out Spencer with tears in his eyes, “I thought this time was it, that he was finally going to kill me.”

 

Morgan brings Reid closer and wraps an arm around him as Reid continues.

 

"But the thing is, I wanted him to. I wanted him to put me out of my misery. So I could stop running scared of what will happen to me if he finds me again. Constantly hiding from him, living on the streets, breaking into houses, and bartering sex for food and money just so I can survive. My life was so much better than this and then I met him and he stole everything from me" Says Spencer resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

 

"Tell me about it. About your life I mean" says Morgan 

 

Spencer gives Morgan a questioning look.

 

"I'm serious," says Morgan smiling "I'm curious"

 

Looking away from Morgan, Spencer mauls over the idea for a minute before saying "Well...I have an eidetic memory and... I also use to go to college"

"oh really?" asks Morgan

"Yea I was going for a degree in chemistry... I almost finished too... I hadn't completed my class in Pathophysiology" Spencer begins telling his story.

 

********************

**_Flashback to 2 yew years ago in May_ **

****

_ Spencer is sitting in an office waiting room. With his arms full of textbooks and his satchel slung over his shoulder, he is anxiously waiting for his name to be called. _

__

_ "Spencer Reid" A portly woman sitting behind a desk calls out into the waiting room "You're back again?" _

__

_ "Yes," Spencer says standing up "Is Ms. Dell available?" _

__

_ "She's not going to be happy to see you. Go on back" The woman points towards the hall of offices behind her _

__

_ Spencer walks to Ms. Dell's office and knocks on the open door. Ms. Dell looks up from her computer and says "Mr. Reid if you came here to complain about your course load again you mind as well turn around and leave" _

__

_ Spencer did, in fact, come to complain about his course load but he didn't want to leave without being heard first. So he stood frozen in the doorway _

__

_ Ms. Dell lets out a heavy sigh "Close the door and sit down Mr. Reid. How can I help you" _

__

_ "I just don't understand why I have to take these extra courses," Spencer says taking a seat in front of her desk "I fulfilled the requirements of my degree I should be graduating this semester not taking more classes next semester" _

__

_ "As I have explained to you several times, the university wants its students to be well prepared so it made changes to all degree requirements. You are studying Chemistry. Chemistry has 6 different focal points. Instead of studying one main focal point they would rather you have a main focal point which is toxicology for you and a sub focal point. For regular students that would mean another year of courses but since you double your courses you can complete the requirement in one semester. It is not the end of the world Mr. Reid, this will be easy for you" _

__

_ "That's not the issue... well not exactly," Says Spencer _

__

_ "Oh," Ms. Dell says sighing a breath of relief "What's the issue" _

__

_ "I can't afford to take these extra classes, my grant has already been used up. I won't be able to graduate next semester I need to graduate this semester." as Spencer is explaining his situation Ms. Dell is typing something on her computer "My grant covered the classes that I had, it's not fair that you changed the course load at the last minute and I have to adhere to it. The change should be applied to the upcoming freshmen" _

__

_ "Ok Mr. Reid I understand your frustration, but I have found a solution for you," Says Ms. Dell leaning back from her desk _

__

_ "Is it another grant?" asks Spencer _

__

_ "No," says Ms. Dell "But just as good, seeing as how you have other areas of expertise and are a priority here, we have an opportunity for you to be able to take the new classes and still graduate" _

__

_ "Okay..." Spencer says carefully _

__

_ "I just messaged the president and he has agreed to assist you in paying for the additional classes in exchange that you teach a couple of classes," Says Ms. Dell excitedly _

__

_ "What's the catch?" Spencer skeptical _

__

_ "With you teaching classes you won't be able to graduate next semester. Instead, it will be a full-term year before you graduate" Says Ms. Dell _

__

_ "What?! How is that better?" asks Spencer but Ms. Dell only gives him a stoic expression in return "How many classes will I be teaching" _

__

_ "I'm not exactly sure how many classes you will be teaching but," Ms. Dell pauses for a few minutes to type on the computer some more "You would start teaching this summer for the summer classes which starts in 2 weeks and the following 2 semesters. Is this something that you will be interested in?" _

__

_ "I don't have any other choice but to say yes," says Spencer _

__

_ "Great, and don't worry we will not be putting you in any classes with your present students,"  Ms. Dell says coming from around her desk and getting Spencer to stand to usher him out of her office. "I will let you know what classes you will be teaching each semester and I expect to see your selection of courses for the following year and what you decide to minor in soon" _

__

_ "Oh I've decided to take biochemistry classes," Says Spencer backing out of her office as the door was being closed _

 

_ ********************** _

**_3 weeks later_ **

__

_ Spencer is being shown around the university's learning center offices by Ms. Dell _

__

_ "Alright professor, in the Stark Building, is where we keep the student teachers, regular subs, and temporary teachers such as yourself," Says, Ms. Dell  _

__

_ "Professor?" Asks Spencer _

__

_ "Get used to it, Professor, that is how your students will address you. Now follow me I will show you to your office and you can meet your student assistant" says Ms. Dell walking away _

__

_ "I have an assistant?" says Spencer following her _

__

_ "Yep, you're going to need one with the number of classes you will be teaching," says Ms. Dell _

__

_ "Exactly how many classes will I be teaching?" asks Spencer _

__

_ "Ok here we are," Says Ms. Dell ignoring the question and stopping in front of the office with his name on it and opening the door "This will be your office and looks like your assistant is already here setting things up for you" _

__

_ Ms. Dell motions for the young blond man to step forward to introduce himself. _

__

_ "Hey I'm Trevor Ford, nice to meet you, professor Reid," says Trevor waving _

__

_ "Hello. I look forward to working with you" Says Spencer _

__

_ "Great, Mr. Ford here is going to show you around and introduce you to the other professors staying here," Says Ms. Dell backing out of the office. _

__

_ "Oh Wait you still haven't told me how many classes I will be teaching," Spencer says to Ms. Dell who is fleeting down the hall. Spencer sighs to himself clearly regretting the deal he made _

__

_ "Umm... Do you want to meet the other professors" asks Trevor _

__

_ "Lead the way," Says Spencer _

__

_ Trevor instantly perks up "Let me introduce you to one of the best professors on campus, his office is right across from you" Trevor leads the way across the hall and knocks on the door but there is no answer "He must still be teaching, we'll come back later" _

__

_ Trevor shows Spencer around to all of the offices and introduces him to the other professors, shows him where all the TA's are located, and the various study rooms in the building. Making his last stop the teacher's lounge. There where a handful of teachers Spencer was already introduced to except one who was standing by the Keurig machine waiting for his coffee to finish brewing "Hey Professor J.T.!" Shouts Trevor as he rushes over to greet the older gentleman. The man turns around and waves at Trevor. _

__

_ "Professor J.T. let me introduce you to one of the new professors that will be working here for the year," says Trevor "This is Professor Reid, he is staying in the office across from you" _

__

_ The older gentleman picks up his coffee and takes a sip before addressing Spencer "How you doing Professor... Reid was it? I'm Professor Thomas some of my students have come to like calling me J.T. but it's Thomas" _

__

_ "Nice to meet you, Professor Thomas, I believe I'm taking one of your classes in the spring semester," Says Spencer _

__

_ Prof. Thomas gives a puzzled look "You're taking one of my classes? Oh, you're Spencer Reid. The student who is also the 'Multi' teacher" Says Prof. Thomas looking him up and down, examining him. _

__

_ "Multi?" asks Spencer _

__

_ "Multi. You'll be teaching a lot of different subjects in most of the academic departments" says Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "I'm doing what?!" Says Spencer Dumbfounded _

__

_ "They haven't told you what you will be teaching" Asks Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "They haven't told me anything," Says Spencer "Do you know what I will be teaching" _

__

_ "Not exactly I do know that they are using you to thin out the bulky classes from the core classes of the freshmen and sophomores," says Prof. Thomas, "I think they had about 15 classes set up for you last time I checked" _

__

_ "15 classes! In a year! I can't teach 15 classes and go to my own classes in a year. That's impossible" Says Spencer _

__

_ "Whoa Whoa Whoa. I don't know what was made final I'm positive they won't overwork you like that. There is a lot of freshman and sophomore classes that are overfilled so they are picking which ones that can be divided and giving them to you. Besides if things get out of hand you can come right across the hall to me and I can straighten things out" Says Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "Really?" Says Spencer _

__

_ "I told you he was the coolest teacher here," Says Trevor _

__

_ Professor Thomas laughs "I don't know about that. Don't you have study hall right now, Mr. Ford" asks Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "Oh right I better get going," Says Trevor rushing out the door. _

__

_ "I should get going too," Says Spencer "Thanks for everything. I’ll talk to you later" _

 

_ *********************** _

__ **_3 Months later_ **

__

_ Spencer is in Ms. Dell's Office with Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "Ms. Dell that was not the deal you two had" Prof. Thomas yells _

__

_ "What would you know about it. The deal was made between the school and Mr. Reid, not you, Mr. Reid, and the school" _

__

_ "To hell with all that. He agreed to teach classes in exchange that he be able to take classes to graduate in the spring. If you don't schedule him for classes this fall semester he won't graduate in the spring." Prof. Thomas shouts as Ms. Dell _

__

_ "And he will graduate, the school will honor its agreement," Says Ms. Dell sternly _

__

_ "Ms. Dell don't give me that rehearsed bullshit. Reid has eight classes he needs to take for his minor. Eight. Are you honestly going to sit there and tell me you are going to schedule him for eight classes next semester because he won't be able to teach for you if you do? What it sounds like your doing is prolonging his stay here." Prof. says angrily without yelling "you will probably tell him at the end of the spring semester 'Oh We're sorry Mr. Reid but you didn't take enough classes so you won't graduate this year but don't worry you can graduate next year and teach more classes'. Is that what the 'School' is planning on doing to him" _

__

_ Ms. Dell cuts her eyes to Spencer and back to Prof. Thomas and then back to Spencer, "The classes you will be teaching have already been set. Teachers will end up with overcrowded classrooms and thousands of students will be displaced. How are you going to respond to that backlash?" _

__

_ Spencer gives a sheepish look having his attention suddenly turned onto him.  Granted he was the topic of discussion, he was still taken off guard "I....that's not...umm" says Spencer stuttering but is thankfully cut off by Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "Don't put that on him. He is not responsible for what you should have done in the first place," says Prof. Thomas "You need to prepare yourself for that. Now just put him in some classes or do you want me to explain to your Uncle why the campus genius is seeking his degree somewhere else" _

__

_ "I can put him in one class,"  says Ms. Dell dejectedly as she leans forward to type on her computer _

__

_ "Four. He needs four classes" Prof. Thomas counters _

__

_ "Two" Ms. Dell Counters back and stares him down _

__

_ "Four" Prof. Thomas repeats _

__

_ "I can schedule Mr. Reid for 3 classes. 2 on-campus and one hybrid class" Says Ms. Dell _

__

_ "What do you think, Mr. Reid," Says Prof. Thomas addressing Spencer _

__

_ "What about next semester? Will I have five classes?" asks Spencer _

__

_ "What do you mean," asks Ms. Dell _

__

_ "You know what, how about we just stop with this, feigning ignorance act," Says Prof. Thomas "This is what we are going to do. You are going to set up his complete schedule and print it out. Reid will sign it and you will sign it. That will be the agreement in writing, to avoid any confusion and from me coming back into your office. He can adhere to that schedule and you can schedule classes for him to teach around it" _

__

_ "Anything to get you out of my office," Says Ms. Dell as she types on her computer "If I schedule you for three classes now and three classes for next semester are you willing to take the remaining two in the summer and graduate then?" She says looking at Spencer _

__

_ "Will I be teaching?" asks Spencer _

__

_ "No, but it would help us if you did," says Ms. Dell _

__

_ "Ok. that sounds fine and I will teach for the summer as well," says Reid _

__

_ "Excellent," Says Ms. Dell as she types on the computer for a few minutes then prints out a sheet of paper. She hands it to Spencer with a pen "Take a look at your schedule and sign it" _

__

_ Spencer looks at everything carefully and signs the schedule. He hands it back to Ms. Dell, who signs it and makes a photocopy. She hands the copy to Spencer to keep _

__

_ "Alright since we are all done here. You two can get out of my office" Says Ms. Dell standing up and pointing towards the door _

__

_ Prof. Thomas and Spencer leaves Ms. Dell's office and are walking down the hall together. _

__

_ "That woman is a real piece of work," says Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "Yea," says Spencer "What did you mean by you calling her uncle" _

__

_ "Oh, her uncle is the university president. You didn't know that?" asks Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "No, I didn't. Look I want to thank you for that. I don't know what would have happened without your help" Says Spencer _

__

_ "It's no problem I'm just glad I could help," Says Prof. Thomas _

__

_ "If there is anything I can do to pay you back just let me know' Says Spencer _

__

_ "Well there is one thing," says Prof. Thomas stopping their stroll back to their office building "I was wondering if you would be interested in having dinner with me?" _

__

_ "You mean like a date?” asks Spencer _

__

_ "It's okay if you are not interested. I just thought that it might be fun if we did" says Prof. Thomas _

__

_ Spencer stood stunned for a moment in disbelieve. It's not like he has never been asked out before, it was just unexpected. Plus the offer was from the most popular teacher on campus to him of all people. This man is almost twice his age and technically his teacher, so they shouldn't, right? Then again, he is also technically his colleague and people always say never date your coworker. But it's not like he will be there long enough for it to matter anyway so what the hell. _

 

_ "Yes, It does sound fun," says Spencer  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the Ch. The next Ch is titled Escape and it will continue with spencer flashbacks. Also, I love reading everyone's comments. I don't always respond but I read all of them so keep commenting and reading. Don't forget to subscribe to know when a new Ch. is posted!!


	9. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Chapter just an announcement!!

I'm sorry to disappoint everyone by taking so long to post the next Chapter. Due to unforeseen circumstances it has been put off. I was originally going to post what I had but changed my mind because I would really like to end the flashback in this Chapter. I understand if you are upset and want to give up in reading my stories (Please Don't)but I am trying my hardest to finish it. When I started writing this I had just had my baby and was unemployed so I had time on my hands. Now that I am back working, my free time is limited from working and taking care of my baby. So please bare with me. I know what you're thinking 'I wish you weren't working so you can finish this damn chapter/story already'. I know me too, but unfortunately bills are a real thing and people want you to pay them. So work I must. Again I'm sorry for leaving you hanging and making you wait. I can't promise it will be done this weekend because I will be celebrating my birthday but I will try. I was born August 27th of 1988 and I will be celebrating my 27th birthday Yayy!!(Don't do the math, just trust me I'm 27). So, if not this weekend DEFINITELY the next. Thanks for reading my fanfic and liking it and I really hope you can stick with me.


	10. Signs

**_One week later_ **

 

_Spencer and the professor are sitting at a very expensive and extravagant restaurant waiting to be waited on. The two sat in complete silence as they waited, only stealing glances from each other._

 

_"So, umm...Spencer, what do you think about the restaurant?" Asked Prof. Thomas_

 

_"Oh… it's very...expensive?" Spencer comments as a question. "I don't think I can even afford an appetizer in a place like this"_

 

_"Don't worry about that. I invited you to dinner so it's on me. You can get whatever you want" says Prof. Thomas_

_Spencer just nodded his head and said “ok” as he continued to browse the menu._

 

_"If this is too much or you feel uncomfortable here, we can go somewhere else if you like?" Prof. Thomas offers._

 

_"Oh no, this is fine, professor. I always wanted to try this place out, so it's ok" Spencer says in a rush_

 

_"You know Spencer, we are on a date, maybe you should call me Thomas" Thomas suggests_

 

_"Your right, I'm so sorry Profes… I mean Thomas. That must be weird being on a date and I'm calling you professor. I mean you are my professor and I'm your student. This is against the ethics policy but technically I am your colleague because I'm a teacher too. So, it's really not taboo in a sense...and I am going to stop now since I'm just rambling. Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous." Says Spencer as he pulls on his collar and takes a sip of his water_

 

_"Maybe I should put something in you," says Thomas_

 

_Spencer chokes on his sipped water, "excuse me what?"_

 

_"Food? Or even wine, perhaps? Maybe that will relax you a bit." Thomas clarifies as he hands Spencer the handkerchief from the table to clean up the spilled water._

 

_"Aw yes, yes wine sounds good," says Spencer straightening up_

 

_"Great here comes the waiter now." Says Thomas as the waiter comes from behind Spencer "Can I have a bottle of Merlot for the table please and can we have a few more minutes to look over the menu"_

 

_The waiter nodded his head and vanishes to fetch the wine. When he returns, he pours the two a glass and takes their order. After Spencer took a couple of sips of wine, he was able to relax and start enjoying his date with Thomas. The two finished their meals and spent the rest of the night picking at the dessert as they were too caught up in conversation to eat it. Spencer was starting to like Thomas more and more as the night went on. He was fascinated by how well-traveled Thomas was and the stories he shared of the places he has been. Spencer could listen to him all day. Unfortunately, the waiter holding the check receipt thought otherwise._

_Exiting the restaurant, Thomas is walking Spencer to his car. The latter hasn't stopped laughing since they left the table._

 

_"Did that really happen?" Spencer says as he reigns in his laughter_

 

_Thomas raises his right hand to the sky "As sure as my name is Thomas that is exactly what happened. He still checks his shoes before putting them on."_

 

_Spencer chuckles a bit more "aw man, I had such a great time with you tonight. I don't think I have laughed so much like this in my life"_

 

_"The night doesn't have to end now, does it?” Thomas says moving closer to Spencer and placing his hand on his waist, "why don't you come over to my place. I can keep you entertained some more."_

 

_Spencer gives Thomas a gentle smile as he brushes Thomas's hand away and backs away from him. Stopping once he reaches his car. "I'm sorry but… I should actually be going now. I have an early class to teach tomorrow that I should prepare for."_

 

_Thomas recovers quickly from his rejection and opens Spencer’s car door for him “Well, I can lend a hand and help you get done faster so that we can have a little bit more fun together”_

 

_“That does sound nice but not tonight maybe next time,” Says Spencer as he gets in the car_

 

_Thomas closes the door for him, “Is that a promise?”_

 

_“Maybe?” Spencer says coyly as he starts up the car “We’ll see how the next date goes”_

 

_“The next date? Are you asking me out on a date this time?” Thomas asks as he steps back from the car and placing his hands in his pants pocket._

 

_“Well I don’t know would you be interested in another date with me,” asks Spencer_

 

_“Oh, I don’t know. I will have to think about it,” Thomas says jokingly “Of course, Spencer I would love to”_

 

_“Great! Then I will see you later,” Spencer says_

 

**_*****3 Months Later*****_ **

 

_It’s nearing the end of the fall semester, right before the winter break and Thomas and Spencer’s relationship has grown exponentially. The two were almost inseparable always spending time together and going on dates. It was very rare that you see one without the other. Today was no different from any other._

_Spencer and Thomas are at Thomas's Condo making out on the couch. The two's lips are locked in a passionate kiss. Spencer's hands are fisted in Thomas's shirt pulling him closer. Thomas has a hand on the small of Spencer's back, lowering him to lay on the couch as his other hand is undoing Spencer's pants. Once Thomas has successfully played Spencer on the couch with him above him, he reaches into Spencer's pants and gives a slow stroke on his member._

 

_"Oh… wait… wait." Spencer says breathlessly as he removes Thomas's hand and sits back up, "We should slow down"_

 

_Thomas huffs loudly as he smoothed his hand over his face, "You are becoming a real tease. We've been dating for three months already. What's the big deal?"_

 

_"I'm just not ready to go that far right now," says Spencer_

 

_"Are you a virgin, Spencer? Have you not had sex before?" Asks Thomas_

 

_"No, that's not it. I have had sex before" Spencer confirms, "but..."_

 

_"But nothing," Thomas says as he pulls Spencer closer and kisses his neck._

 

_Spencer pulls away from Thomas again "Thomas, I'm serious, I'm just not ready"_

 

_"Not ready" Thomas mocks Spencer as he stands up taking an open bottle of beer from the coffee table "Fuck, Spencer! When will you be ready, huh? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? How long do I have to wait before you're 'ready'?"_

 

_"You're not being fair right now," Spencer says_

 

_Thomas quickly turns to look at Spencer, "I'm not being fair! You're the one coming over here time and time again, making out with me, getting me all horny and worked up then stopping because 'you're not ready'. You sure did seem ready when your tongue was down my throat. Fucking tease is what you are." Thomas concludes as he takes a swig of his beer._

 

_"Sorry...I didn't know I was doing that to you. I'm not trying to lead you on or anything. I honestly just want to wait before we go that far." Spencer says to Thomas, watching as he paces back and forth_

 

_"Get out," says Thomas pointing his beer holding hand towards the door_

 

_"What?" Asks Spencer dumbfounded and taken aback_

 

_"Just get out Spencer, I can't deal with you right now," says Thomas walking to the door and holding it open_

 

_"Fine, whatever," says Spencer getting up from the couch._

 

_Upset at being dismissed, Spencer grabs his satchel and slings it over his shoulder and heads for the door. He avoids making eye contact with Thomas as he reaches the door, but the door is slammed in his face before he is able to pass through it and is spun around quickly. Thomas places his hand on the door beside Spencer's head as he crowds him, placing his other hand on his waist._

 

_"Be honest with me Spencer." Thomas says looking towards the ground "do you even like me or have any feelings for me at all"_

 

_"Thomas," Spencer says putting his hands on Thomas's face to make him look at him. "Of course, I have feelings for you"_

 

_"Is it me? Are you scared of me because I'm older? Does it disgust you to be with someone older than you?" Asks Thomas_

 

_"What!?! No!" Says Spencer as he drops his satchel to embrace Thomas better "It has nothing to do with your age or my age"_

 

_"But you are scared to submit to me," asks Thomas looking Spencer in the eye, but Spencer looks away. "Do you think I would leave you alone after we had sex?"_

 

_Spencer still doesn't look at Thomas nor does he respond._

 

_"Spencer, look at me" Thomas waits for Spencer to look at him, then continues, "I would NEVER leave you alone. You belong with me. I want to show my boyfriend how much I want to be with him. Don't you want to show me how much you want to be with me?" Thomas says as he strokes Spencer's face and plants soft kisses down his cheek._

 

_Spencer wanted to say no. He wanted Thomas to just drop it and wait until he was ready. But a part of him felt like Thomas was right, he was scared to commit. Feeling pressured and going against his better judgment Spencer whispers “yes”._

 

_Thomas begins undoing Spencer's pants as he kisses him deeply. Slowly, Spencer moves his arms from his sides to wrap around Thomas's neck. Working his hand into Spencer's pants, Thomas finds what he was searching for and gives a few tugs making Spencer moan slightly. Breaking the kiss, Thomas pushes Spencer's back against the door and hikes up Spencer's shirt. He kneels down to give Spencer's abdomen soft kisses as he pulls Spencer's pants down to his knees. With Spencer's lower extremities bare, Thomas is able to stroke Spencer's dick better and guide it into his mouth. He vigorously licks around the tip of his penis and down the shaft before swallowing him whole. As Thomas sucks and licks around Spencer's member, Spencer is coming undone with each gesture. His moans are getting louder and louder as Thomas sucks harder and faster. Just as he was about to climax Thomas stops._

 

_"Don't stop...please...please...don't stop!" says Spencer panting_

 

_"You want more?" Thomas says standing up_

 

_"Oh god yes," says Spencer_

 

_"Why don't we take this into the bedroom," Thomas says as he begins to undress while walking towards his room._

 

_Spencer follows him to the room and undresses in the same way that he does. Once Spencer passes through the bedroom doorway he is scooped up by Thomas and is instantly splayed across the bed. Thomas reaches over Spencer's head and grabs some pillows from the top of the bed and shoves them at Spencer._

 

_"Rollover and put this under you," says Thomas_

 

_"Oh ok," says Spencer rolling over and placing the pillow underneath him. Thomas positions himself behind Spencer. He places a hand on Spencer's hip and the other underneath Spencer to give his dick a few more strokes. When Spencer begins to moan again, he takes that as his cue to push through Spencer's entrance. Removing his hand from Spencer's waist to grab ahold of his own erection, he aligns himself up with Spencer’s anus and thrusts into him. Spencer's moans change into a painful grunt._

 

_"Stop. STOP. We need lube first." says Spencer reaching back to place a hand on Thomas's waist_

 

_"Lube?" Thomas says removing Spencer's hand as he bends down to whisper in Spencer's ear. "Just relax. We don't need lube. Relax your body will create its own lubrication"_

 

_Thomas pulls out to the tip then thrusts back inside. Slowly, he continues thrusting into Spencer as he continues to grunt in pain. Spencer places his hand back on Thomas's hip to try to stop him once more._

 

_"Thomas stop, I can't... it hurts too much" pleads Spencer_

 

_Thomas grabs Spencer's wrist and pins it behind his back "shhh... baby you feel so good," thrusting faster, Thomas says, "I'm going to make you feel good too." He resumes jerking Spencer off to the rhythm of his fast and erratic thrusts with one hand as the other is keeping him pinned in place. Thomas is completely ignoring Spencer's pleas to stop and when Spencer stops pleading, he assumes he is just starting to enjoy himself. "Shit Spencer! You feel so fucking good. You going to make me cum in you, you feel so good. You'd like that, wouldn’t you? Want to feel my cum fill you up?” With a few more strokes to his penis, Spencer cums in Thomas’ hands as Thomas cums as well inside of him. Thomas removes himself from Spencer and flops right next to Spencer who begins to curl into himself. “Shit that was great! I could do this every night with you, how about you?” Spencer doesn’t say anything in response, so Thomas rolls to his side and hugs Spencer from behind and whispers in his ear. “Hey. Baby are you okay? You’re not saying anything”_

 

_“Oh, I’m fine,” Spencer says not wanting to face Thomas_

 

_“Ok, why don’t we clean ourselves up with a shower,” says Thomas getting off the bed to walk towards the bathroom._

 

_When Spencer hears the soft click of the bathroom door being shut, he springs off the bed then stops from the shooting pain that it is causing him from moving so suddenly. He starts again but slower this time and grabs some of his clothes to put back on. Hearing Thomas turn on the shower, he slowly but hurriedly grabs for his remaining things then makes his way to exit the apartment. He reaches the door, unlocks the deadbolt, and tries to pull open the door but it won’t budge. He pulls at the door harder and more frantically put it still won’t open. The door only locks by deadbolt and he turned it already. So, why isn’t it working? Just then he feels a hand being placed on the back of his neck._

 

_“You going somewhere, Spencer?” says Thomas centimeters away from his ear_

 

_Looking up Spencer could see that Thomas had his other hand on the door preventing it from opening. “I really need to be going I have an early class to teach tomorrow"_

 

_"So, you were going to leave without saying anything," asks Thomas slowly tightening his grip on Spencer's neck_

 

_"I just really need to go," says Spencer frozen in place_

 

_"I have class in the morning too, we can ride together in the morning and after your last class we can come back here"_

 

_"Thomas I really just…" Spencer starts with a sigh as he rubbed his temples_

 

_"Thomas what?!" Shouts Thomas throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation "What is it this time, what are you not happy about now? We were having a good time"_

 

_"That was not a good time. What we just did was not alright." Says Spencer turning around to face him_

 

_"Sex? You're upset because we had sex?" Says Thomas in disbelief "What the hell kind of game are you playing with me? First, you don't want to have sex with me then you do. Now you're upset and walking out without a word because it's not the quality of sex you were looking for? You literally came in my hands. What more could you want?”_

 

_"You know it's not like that. That was rough and aggressive and…" says Spencer before he is cut off_

 

_"And not romantic enough for you? You didn't see fireworks, rainbows, sunshine or whatever fantasy idea you have? I am so sorry I can't live up to whatever fantasy bullshit you have in your head. All sex is not like that, it's not perfect right out the gate. You have to work at it to get it to where you want it and I thought you were adult enough to know that.” Says Thomas_

 

_Spencer visibly upset shouts "I am an adult and that…"_

 

_"Save it, Spencer!" Says Thomas backing away from the door and Spencer "Just leave! I knew I should have never fallen in love with someone younger than me. I really thought you would be more mature than your age. Guess not. You like to play with people's emotions, use them, and disappear without consideration for their feelings. Just go on and go to the next person you're going to use. Hopefully, they will have the sense enough to not fall in love with you as I did."_

 

_Spencer watches as Thomas storms off into the bedroom and slams the door. Spencer stared at the closed bedroom door in confusion. How is he the bad guy in this? Shaking off the situation he turns and opens the front door to leave and slams it shut but he can't shake off what Thomas said. He loves me? No, that doesn't change things, he didn't want to have sex that way. That way? Could Thomas be right that he expected it to be more like a fantasy? No, he clearly wanted him to stop because he was uncomfortable with how they were doing it and he should have stopped and that's that.  Clearly Spencer was torn between feeling upset and feeling like the villain since he could have just said something instead of just trying to sneak out._

 

_"What are you still doing here Spencer?" says Thomas holding his soiled sheets in his arms, "I heard the door slam I thought you left"_

 

_"You didn't let me speak," says Spencer fists clenched by his sides_

 

_"Okay," Thomas says dryly "What do you have to say so badly"_

 

_"Did you mean what you said?" Asks Spencer but Thomas just gives him a confused look. "You said you loved me"_

 

_"What does that have to do with anything? Is that what you stayed to say?" asks Thomas_

 

_"I don't like that you pent me down when I told you to stop for lube and you should have stopped." Says Spencer_

 

_"So you stayed to mock me for being in love with you and now you're accusing me of raping you. Nice, real nice Spencer. Can I wash my sheets now or did you have more to say?" Asks Thomas_

 

_"Yes, I mean ...you may be right," says Spencer timidly_

 

_"What are you trying to say?" Asks Thomas_

 

_"Maybe I did overreact a little and maybe I should have said something instead of trying to sneak out. Maybe I should have given you a chance… us a chance to make things better." Says Spencer taking a breath before raising his voice and looking Thomas directly in his eyes "But you ignoring me and forcing me down is still unacceptable. And I'm not accusing you of anything, but I don't ever want to do it like that."_

 

_"Ok," says Thomas_

 

_"That's all I want to say," says Spencer placing his hands in his pockets_

 

_"Are you sure? It looks like you have something else on your mind" asks Thomas motioning with a head nod at the fact that Spencer was still standing in front of the door_

 

_"Oh umm… is … is that offer for a shower still good because I could use one," says Spencer_

 

_"Depends," says Thomas dropping the sheets on the floor to cross the room to get closer to Spencer. He backs him against the door and whispers in his ear "You know how I feel about you..." Thomas says running his hands through Spencer's hair. He plants a kiss on his neck before he begins "do you love me?"_

 

_With cheeks burning Spencer replies with a breathless "yes"_

 

_Thomas brings his face closer to Spencer's as if to kiss him and says "good" before backing up without kissing him. He picks up the dropped sheets and walks away before saying over his shoulder "The shower is all yours, I'm just going to finish changing the sheets"_

 

_"Oh. I thought maybe we could take one together" says Spencer stopping Thomas in his tracks_

 

_"The sheets can wait" Thomas exclaims as he tosses the sheets down and rushes over to scoop Spencer up and wrap his legs around his waist "Let's take that shower"_

 

**_***4 Months later ***_ **

 

_It's the end of the Spring Semester and Spencer is once again in Ms. Dell's office in an argument._

 

_"Look again, I know I filed it," says Spencer leaning over Ms. Dell's desk pointing at the computer._

 

_"Mr. Reid, I have already rechecked the system multiple times. You have not applied for housing this Summer. I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you." Says Ms. Dell apologetically_

 

_"I sent in that form two weeks before it was due! I gave it directly to Mrs. Smith in the registrar's office. It should have been approved for housing!" Spencer says frantically_

 

_"Maybe, you think you did," says Ms. Dell_

 

_"I know I did!" Spencer yells and slams his fist on the desk_

 

_"Mr. Reid! Control yourself!" Ms. Dell shouts back_

 

_At that moment, Thomas happens to be walking past the office when the yelling begins. Peeking his head in, he asks if everything is going alright._

 

_"Professor Thomas, perfect timing," says Ms. Dell beckoning him into the office. "Can you please help Mr. Reid gain control of himself and escort him out of my office"._

 

_Nodding his head, Thomas reaches out to grab Spencer's arm, but Spencer backs away from the attempt. Throwing his hands up he states 'I'm fine, I'm fine"_

 

_"Are you sure? What's going on?" Says Thomas carefully_

 

_"She basically told me that I'm homeless. They gave away my room" explains Spencer_

 

_"As I said, you didn't reapply for housing. I told you in the beginning that even though we are covering your university expenses you would still have to apply and register for things as normal. I don't know what to tell you." Says Ms. Dell_

 

_"Housing? isn't that the form you were filling out in my office about 5 or 6 weeks ago?" Thomas asks Spencer_

 

_"Yes! You see, even he remembers me filling out that form" Spencer tells Ms. Dell happy to have a witness._

 

_"Ok but you never turned it in," Ms. Dell says_

 

_Before Spencer could disagree with Ms. Dell, Thomas did for him. "But he did. I even walked him to the registrar's office so he can hand in his form. Can't you call Mrs. Smith and see if she forgot to file it?"_

 

_"I could but that wouldn't change anything. All the dorms are booked for the new year. I can't place you anywhere even if I wanted to" Says Ms. Dell_

 

_"I can't believe this! What am I supposed to do if I have nowhere to live?" Asks Spencer_

 

_"There's plenty of apartments that are off-campus that caters to students or you could go to the student center's bulletin board to find other students looking for a roommate." Says Ms. Dell_

 

_"Ok and will you cover it?" Spencer asks_

 

_"No, we can't pay your bills. Those are not University expenses. I'm sorry. Don't you have a friend you could stay with?" Asks Ms. Dell_

 

_“How am I supposed to pay rent when I don’t get paid to work here? I can’t get a job because I work here full-time and I go to school full-time!” Says Spencer_

 

_"Are you sure that there's nothing that can be done?" asks Thomas on Spencer's behalf_

 

_"I mean at this point there is nothing. All the applications have been processed, sorted, and notices have been sent informing students of where they will be staying or by when students need to leave the dorms. Which is why Mr. Reid is here. We can't rescind those letters without probable cause. I have already tried looking to see if something was available but with the uptake of freshmen applicants for this quarter, we are even informing students to find housing elsewhere." Says Ms. Dell as she leans forward on her desk and interlacing her fingers. "Now I will say this. There's nothing I can do right now, however, if a student decides to withdraw or drop out then you can certainly acquire their dorm. But until that happens, my hands are tied.”_

 

_At the end of her statement, Spencer quietly snatches his satchel off the ground and storms out of the office._

 

_"Spencer! Spencer wait!" Thomas calls after him but is ignored. "Ms. Dell…"_

 

_"Before you even start the theatrics," Ms. Dell interrupts, "There really is nothing that I can do. Whether it's his fault for not filing or the registrar's office for not submitting it, it doesn't matter if it's not in the system for sorting. If there was a problem within the registrar’s office, we will address the issue, so it doesn't happen again. As for the agreement we have with Mr. Reid, it was stipulated that it is to be looked at as a University Scholarship. Where we would cover his expenses with the university. Just like a scholarship or any other financial assistance, you still have to apply, submit, and request for the things you need such as classes, housing, parking, as well as other things to ensure that there is availability and to know where to allocate the funds for it. If you choose to go outside of the University to acquire such things that we already provide then it is not covered by the scholarship because it is considered a personal preference. That’s why we just can’t give him money to find an apartment. I really am sorry that this happened to him, but my hands are literally tied” Ms. Dell concludes_

 

_“Thank you, Ms. Dell, I will try to talk to Spencer and see if I can help in any way possible”_

_Says Thomas as he rushes out of the office to try to find spencer._

 

_Thomas tries looking for Spencer at his dorm, the library, and places where he normally finds him, but he had no such luck. Moments later Thomas finds Spencer in his office packing up his things._

 

_“Hey what are you doing,” Says Thomas entering the office_

 

_“I’m packing. What does it look like I’m doing?” Spencer retorts_

 

_“Hey, lose the attitude Spencer I did nothing wrong to you,” Says Thomas_

 

_Spencer drops the globe paperweight in a box and tosses the box to his side, “I’m sorry Thomas I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s just… I’m so frustrated right now. I don’t know how I’m supposed to finish out my last few classes this summer if I have no place to stay?”_

 

_“So, you are packing up to go home?” Asks Thomas moving a box out of one of the chairs in the office to sit down._

 

_“No. I was thinking I could just move some of my stuff from the dorm to in here. Whatever I couldn’t fit in here I would sell or throw away. I could stay in the office and use the showers in the gym.” Says Spencer as he looks around the room._

 

_“I guess that is one way to solve things,” Says Thomas_

 

_“Well its either that or live in my car and we both know how well that would work out,” Says Spencer_

 

_“There is another option for you,” Says Thomas leaning back in the seat_

 

_“Which is what?” asks Spencer_

 

_“You living with me,” Says Thomas_

 

_“What? No, I can’t” Says Spencer waving away the thought_

 

_“You would rather stay in your office or car than stay in a condo with me?” asks Thomas grabbing Spencer’s hand and dragging him closer_

 

_“Of course not. That does sound a lot better, but I don’t want to impose on you and we haven’t been together long enough for that to even be an option” says Spencer_

 

_“All I’m hearing is ‘yes, Thomas, I would love to live with you’. So, you can stop packing here and go pack your dorm room instead. While I go order us a U-Haul” Thomas says standing out of the chair and embracing Spencer._

 

_“But…” Spencer starts to protest the idea but is welcoming in Thomas’s embrace_

 

_“No buts. Just do it, Spencer.” Thomas demands as he nibbles on Spencer’s earlobe_

 

_“Okay fine. I will move in with you” Says Spencer hardly putting up a fight_

 

_Thomas hugs him earnestly “Great, I can’t wait to have you all to myself.” Thomas grabs the sides of Spencer’s thighs and picks him up and wraps Spencer’s legs around his waist. He then sits him down on the desk, “I do need two things from you first”_

 

_“What’s that?” Spencer asks as Thomas starts to plant kisses down his neck_

 

_“You have to be my plus one to this Gala fundraiser the school is doing in 2 weeks for the new science and medical lab center."_

 

_" What does the Gala entail?" Asks Spencer_

 

_"Well, the main event is, of course, the fundraiser. A silent auction, where all the funds raised will go towards new lab equipment for the center. They will also be honoring staff that helped make the new center possible. Therefore I want you there since I will be one of the honorees. Lastly. It will be followed by the announcement of the auction winners says Thomas_

 

_“Ok, sounds like it will be a lot of fun. I will certainly go. What's the second thing that you want me to do?" Asks Spencer_

 

_Thomas presses his hard pelvis up against Spencer "I want you to take care of this for me" says Thomas_

 

_Spencer slightly pulls back from him "I can't"_

 

_"You can't?" Asks Thomas as he stops caressing him to look him dead on._

 

_"I mean...I think we should do something special to celebrate my moving in. So, how about we wait until after we finish moving me in and we do something then"_

 

_"You want me to wait because you want to do something special?" Thomas asks_

 

_Spencer nods his head and Thomas resumes embracing and caressing Spencer_

 

_"Well that just makes me want you even more," Thomas says as he litters Spencer's neck with kisses_

 

_"But...I'm still a bit sore from the last time" states Spencer_

 

_"If that's all, I can fix that," says Thomas_

 

_Thomas backs away from Spencer once more and heads to the door of the office. Spencer jumps down from the desk and turns around to ready himself. He places both hands on top of the desk and leans forward. He takes a deep breath when he hears the soft click of the lock on the office door. Moments later Thomas's hands are on either side of him as he presses his body onto him from behind. Spencer can feel Thomas's hard member press in between his cheeks._

 

_"It's a good thing that you cleared off your desk. Now we could put it to good use" Thomas whispers into Spencer's ear._

 

_Thomas moves his hands from the desk and places them on Spencer's hip. He instructs spencer to get undressed as he gets undressed as well. As Spencer is removing his pants, Thomas starts to caress his sides while littering his back with kisses. He pushes Spencer forward to lean over the desk and positions him so that he has one leg straddling the top of desk as the other touches the ground._

 

_“Let’s see if we can make that soreness feel better,” Thomas says as he crouches down to inspect Spencer’s rear_

 

_With Spencer’s ass in his face, Thomas uses both hands to knead and rub both of Spencer’s cheeks. He spreads Spencer’s cheeks and begins licking at his partly swollen entrance. He circles his tongue around it several times before he slowly slips his tongue in and out of him. Spencer starts to moan at the feel of Thomas’s wet tongue slipping in and out of him, massaging his hole. He slightly repositions himself as not to pin his hardening member between him and the desk. Thomas spots the newly freed penis and begins to stroke it with one hand. Thomas bobs his head lower so that he may lick on Spencer’s balls as well. He sucks them into his mouth as he uses his other hand to finger fuck, Spencer. Spencer’s moaning gets louder from all the sensations. He practically becomes undone when Thomas returns to letting his tongue fuck and wriggle inside of him. Hearing the moans get louder, Thomas quickens his stroke and works his tongue more feverish making Spencer scream out in pleasure as sprays the front of the desk with his cum._

 

_“Not feeling so sore anymore, are we?” says Thomas to a panting Spencer._

 

_Spencer tries to get his breathing under control and starts to come down from the desk but is stopped when Thomas suddenly thrusts himself inside of him. Unprepared for the sudden intrusion, Spencer grips the desk tighter to prevent from sliding off the desk as Thomas thrusts rapidly into him._

 

_“Oh, Fuck Spencer your so fucking tight,” Says Thomas as he pounds harder into Spencer. Spencer lets out a yelp from the change of pace, “Shh baby … we can’t have the whole building hearing us”_

 

_Spencer swallows the screams that want to come out from the pain being caused by the massive friction on his already sore anus. Knowing that sex with Thomas never last long, he continues to grip the desk harder as he waits. Sure enough, Thomas comes within the next minute or so. Thomas backs out of Spencer just as abruptly as he had entered him and strokes himself the rest of the way, so that he may spray his cum on Spencer’s backside. After Spraying the last of his cum, Thomas collapses into one of the chairs in front of the desk to admire his handy work._

 

_“We should probably clean up, we do have a dorm room to pack up,” Says Spencer as he gets up off of the desk._

 

_“You’re right,” Says Thomas getting up from the chair and throwing his undershirt to Spencer for him to clean himself up. “I will order us a U-Haul to lug all your things to OUR condo. Oh, and I guess I should clear someplace for you as well. If you clean the room, I’m using for storage you can use it as your office and store all your books there.”_

 

_“What?! Really?” Asks Spencer tossing the now soiled undershirt to the side so that he can get dressed._

 

_“It’s yours if you want it,” Says Thomas as he finishes putting on his clothes._

 

_“Of course, I want it. Thank you” Says Spencer as he steps into his shoes_

 

_Having finished getting dressed Thomas takes a step towards Spencer and embraces him “No thanks needed”. Thomas gently gives Spencer a kiss and asks, “Are you ready to go?”_

 

_“Yes,” Says Spencer returning the kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I thought I could end the flashbacks in this Chapter but it won't. It will be continued in the next Chapter.


	11. Faded Memories

**_****2 weeks Later****_ **

 

_For the past few days, Spencer and Thomas have been busy moving Spencer's things inside of Thomas's condo as well as clearing the space that was dubbed to be Spencer's office. Spencer was thankful that they were able to finish before the Fundraiser Gala. The Gala in which Spencer was currently getting ready for._

 

_"SPENCER! Are you ready yet?!" Shouts Thomas from the living room to Spencer who is in the bedroom._

 

_"Be out in a sec!" Spencer shouts back_

 

_Thomas waits impatiently in the living room. Standing at the entryway to the condo. Thomas is wearing a tailored navy button-down suit with a navy, orange, and gold marble patterned tie, an orange pocket square displayed in the jacket pocket, and a pair of brown shoes._

 

_"Today Spencer" Thomas shouts towards the bedroom_

 

_Spencer comes rushing out of the bedroom all while smoothing his hair back. He's wearing a pair of dark grey slacks with a matching grey tie. A white dress shirt with a black cardigan over it and a pair of black and grey penny loafers._

 

_"Sorry. My hair took…"_

 

_"Your clothes!" Thomas says cutting Spencer off_

 

_"Oh, you like it!" Says Spencer smiling as he grabs hold of the cardigan he's wearing "I just bought…"_

 

_"Where do you think you're going dressed like that? We're going to the Gala fundraiser, not to the set of Mr. Rogers Neighborhood." Says Thomas_

 

_Looking dejected from Thomas's comment, Spencer starts to say "I thought..."_

 

_"I don't care what you thought! Just go change," says Thomas_

 

_Without a word, Spencer turns to leave back to the bedroom._

 

_"I can't wait for you to change or else I will be late. So, I'm heading out now and please wear a suit that makes you look like an adult. Ok?" Says Thomas_

 

_"Yeah sure," says Spencer turning to watch Thomas exits the condo._

 

**_***1.5 hrs. later***_ **

 

_Spencer had arrived at the University's banquet hall in the new Science and Medical lab center less than an hour before the event began and only moments after the welcome speech was given. He arrived wearing a black three-piece suit that had a burgundy red suit vest that he paired with a matching tie and a charcoal black dress shirt. Everyone had begun walking around the hall making it impossible to spot Thomas. Which is why Spencer opted to standby one of the cocktail tables until he could spot him._

 

_"Professor Reid? Is that you?"_

 

_Spencer looks up from the tray of cream puffs he was eyeing on the table. He spots the person that called him. He was a slightly taller and extremely handsome man. He had hazel eyes that flickered green in the light, a big welcoming smile, and a deep sultry voice. His outfit almost mirrored Spencer's previous outfit instead he was wearing a pair of black suit pants and a white dress shirt with a dark green cardigan._

 

_"I'm sorry to bother you but you are him, right?"_

 

_"Oh...yes...sorry… yes I am Professor Reid" says Spencer_

 

_"I'm guessing you don't remember me but I'm Christopher Reyes, but you can call me Reyes. You did a guest lecture in my class about two years ago” Says Reyes_

 

_“Oh yeah,” Says Spencer as he realizes who is talking to “I remember. You were the student aid interning for a professor position for a Bio-Chem class. How did that work out?”_

 

_“Well with your excellent recommendation I started teaching on my own about 6 months ago,” Says Reyes beaming brightly_

 

_“Oh congratulations,” says Spencer as he grabs one of the cream puffs he was eyeing earlier and pops it in his mouth_

 

_“So... did they force you to come to this pointless spectacle as well,” Asks Reyes with a hint of disdain_

 

_“Just about. Ms. Dell loves to put on a show. And I say she has truly outdone herself. By the way that is a nice cardigan, I think I just bought the same one in black” Says Spencer_

 

_“Oh, why didn’t you wear it. I mean not to say that you don’t look good in what you’re wearing. I’m just saying if I had bought a sweater that looks as half as good as mine, I would definitely be wearing it” Says Reyes as he snags a glass of champagne from the tray a waiter was carrying when they walked by._

 

_“Couldn’t snag me one of those” Asks Spencer_

 

_“Oh, I'm sorry I should have asked,” Reyes says as he looks around to see if there is another champagne waiter nearby_

 

_Spencer slightly taps his hand and shakes his head as if to say don't worry about it, "Well, to be honest, that was my intention, but I was informed that the event called for something more formal"_

 

_Reyes nods his head in understanding, “I guess. Ms. Dell sure didn’t spare any expense for the event and I thought the purpose was to raise additional funds”_

 

_“I thought I was the only person that thought that,” Says Spencer_

 

_“Have you looked at all the items up for auction’ Says Reyes as he points to the display cases scattered around the room._

 

_“Oh no, I don’t plan on bidding on anything here. I assume you have already looked around. You see anything that you might want to bid on?” asks Spencer_

 

_“Actually, I do, they are auctioning off club level tickets for the Raven’s game,” says Reyes as he points to the display holding the tickets “I was bidding on them when I saw you over here”_

 

_“Football?” Spencer asks as Reyes nods in affirmation “I’m surprised they would have something like that to auction off”_

 

_“I was surprised too, but I’m glad that there is something that I actually want to bid on,” says Reyes “So, did Ms. Dell insist that your presence is needed at the event too?”_

 

_“I doubt Ms. Dell would even invite me to one of these events seeing as how we don’t get along. I’m just here for moral support” Spencer says reaching for another cream puff_

 

_“Ok, so you are here for the award ceremony. I heard that whoever they elect to be the head of the science and medical lab center gets to have the top floor office” says Reyes_

 

_“What’s so great about that?” asks Spencer_

 

_“The office is the entire top floor! It has its own private bathroom and lounge area. I could be wrong about this, but I also heard that there might even be a stress relief center. Which is another way of saying a spa equipped with a jacuzzi,” says Reyes excitedly_

 

_Spencer looked at Reyes in utter disbelief “There’s no way that’s possible. With an office space that good I’m quite sure Ms. Dell would have saved it for herself”_

 

_Reyes just shrugs his shoulders as he takes another sip of his champagne “Maybe you’re right but I’m definitely going to find out. Because if it is true then I’m going to make sure I become great pals with the new head so I could use the jacuzzi,”_

 

_Spencer scoffs out a laugh “How are you going to do that?”_

 

_“Well with your help, of course,” says Reyes. Spencer points confusedly at himself as Reyes nods “Yes you. I know Ms. Dell is going to be looking for me soon. She kind of made me her errand boy. Just so she knows I’m here already, I bid on an item. And if she starts looking around for me, you can tell her I went to the bathroom while I sneak a peek at the top office.”_

 

_“Sounds like a plan. Only one problem,” says Spencer_

 

_“What’s that?” asks Reyes_

 

_“I won’t be able to tell Ms. Dell that,” says Spencer. When Reyes responded with an ‘Oh’ Spencer continued to explain “I won’t be able to tell her because I’m coming with you. I’m curious to see how this office looks too”_

 

_Reyes sets his now empty glass down and extends his hand out in the direction of the exit instructing Spencer to lead the way. The two, without anyone noticing, was able to slip out of the hall towards the elevator and head up to the office. Within minutes they are back at the party and sitting at one of the back tables laughing at each other._

 

_“Spencer!”_

 

_Spencer and Reyes, still laughing both turns around in their seat_

 

_“Oh Thomas,” says Spencer quickly standing up to stand by his side. Reyes looks to Spencer in confusion as to why he stood from his seat so quickly and decided to stand as well._

 

_“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Why didn’t you answer your phone" asks Thomas angrily?_

 

_"I'm sorry I had it on silent. I tried to find you when I got here but you and the other nominees were in the other room talking with a board of trustees. I messaged you and I told the doorman to let you know I was here…" says Spencer_

 

_"Which is why I called you," says Thomas visibly annoyed "and you weren't here a minute ago so where did you go"_

 

_"I… I was..." Spencer starts_

 

_Reyes picked up on the situation and decided to step in "Oh I can explain that. He was helping me earlier. Hi, I'm Christopher Reyes but everyone calls me, Reyes". Reyes extends his hand out for a handshake._

 

_Thomas looks at the offered hand with disgust then leers at the man, "I know who you are. What did you need Spencer’s help with you couldn't do on your own?"_

 

_Reyes takes back his offered hand seeing as how Thomas was refusing to shake it. "Well, I'm quite sure you know Ms. Dell. She instructed me to bring in a couple of boxes from her office for the event. Some were heavy so Spencer offered to help me"_

 

_"Is that right?" Asks Thomas "He helped you carry boxes?"_

 

_Reyes and Spencer were both about to say something when Ms. Dell started shouting his name as she came closer. Grabbing everyone's attention._

 

_"Professor Thomas! There you are. Some of the donors have arrived and they are just dying to meet you. So, if you can just wrap up whatever it is you have going on...Reyes! You made it!" Says Ms. Dell shifting her focus when she spots Reyes. "Did you do what I asked?"_

 

_"Yes, ma'am. The boxes are right over there by the stage." Reyes says pointing to the boxes by the stage_

 

_"Why are they by the stage? Why aren't they unpacked and the items inside put on display?" Ms. Dell asks with her hands on her hips_

 

_"Because that's not what you told me to do" responds Reyes_

 

_"Reyes. Do you think you can manage to unpack and display the items? We are going to start the award ceremony and announce the auction winners in 30min that stuff needs to be set up." Ms. Dell_

 

_"I'll have it done Ms. Dell," says Reyes_

 

_Ms. Dell takes a sigh of relief until she spots Spencer. "Mr. Reid, what are you doing here?" She says in a fake polite voice._

 

_"Oh, I was invited," says Spencer_

 

_"Oh well, what a pleasant surprise. If I knew you were into this kind of thing, I would have invited you myself" says Ms. Dell_

 

_Spencer and Reyes share a knowing look, remembering what Spencer said about Ms. Dell earlier. Although it was a quick glance, it didn't go unnoticed by Thomas._

 

_“Well I hope you enjoy yourself and make sure to take part in the auction as well,” Says Ms. Dell as she grabs a hold of Thomas’s elbow to usher him back in the conference room_

 

_“Don’t enjoy yourself too much?” Says Thomas as he allows himself to be pulled away by Ms. Dell_

 

_Anyone else would have thought it was a harmless chide but Spencer knew it was served as a threat. Lost in thought as to what he could do to make Thomas less angry with him, he just stood in place._

 

_“I don’t think your boyfriend likes me,” says Reyes snapping Spencer back to reality._

 

_“What?! Oh… no… we” Spencer tries to speak but keeps fumbling over his words_

 

_“I really hope you’re not going to tell me you guys are just friends.” Reyes says stopping a champagne waiter just as one was walking by, “If that is the case then I have no idea why I just covered for you. I mean a friend wouldn’t give a damn that you were upstairs alone with an extremely handsome man...” he pauses as he flashes him a smile while handing him one of the two glasses he got from the waiter “In an office with no one else inside but the two of you. Only a boyfriend would be upset. So, it wouldn’t matter if I told him the truth right, now right? Besides we were just snooping around the office. He’s your friend he wouldn’t care”_

 

_Reyes makes a step in the direction of where Thomas is at but is stopped from moving any further by Spencer’s outstretched hand in front of him._

 

_“Alright, you got me. Yes, he is my boyfriend and thank you. For covering for me” Says Spencer as he takes a big sip of his champagne and lowering his arm_

 

_“I assume that both of you are trying to keep the relationship private to avoid backlash from others. And I will respect that and keep my knowledge of it to myself on one condition” Says Reyes with a bit of a conniving smile_

 

_“Which is?” asks Spencer treading lightly_

 

_“You got to help me unpack these boxes and set this stuff up before Ms. Dell comes back. If I don’t have this stuff set up, she will literally kill me and then you will be forced to plan my funeral” Says Reyes_

 

_Spencer busts out into laughter “Why do I have to plan it?”_

 

_“Because it’s your fault I got distracted. Convincing me to search for a jacuzzi in an office room when there wasn’t one” Says Reyes matter of factly_

 

_“Wait I did what?” Says Spencer laughing even more “That idea was all you”_

 

_“I’ll just tell her the truth. ‘Ms. Dell, I’m sorry I would have had all this done but Spencer kept getting in the way’” Reyes says jokingly starting to laugh as well_

 

_“If you do that, we will both need a funeral,” Says Spencer_

 

_The two continued joking with each other as they made their way to the boxes by the stage. Spencer assisted Reyes in taking things out of the boxes and helping him set them up for display. The two finished setting up just in time before the ceremony began and returned to sit back at their table._

 

_Ms. Dell stood on the stage with a display of science lab kits to the left of her and with a crowd of honorees, including Thomas, to the right of her. She announces that the bidding on items has ended and begins introducing the honorees and giving them an award for their contributions in creating the Science and Medical Lab Center. In conclusion, Ms. Dell also announced who the head of the new center would be. Surprising both Spencer and Reyes, the new head that was announced was Thomas. The two stood with the rest of the crowd to congratulate Thomas before he gave his acceptance speech._

 

_In Thomas’s speech, he announces that the first 200 students that will be attending classes in the new lab center will get a lab kit that is completely equipped with all the things needed for class. Also, each of the 200 hundred students will have their lab fees waived for one semester. Still, in a bit of a shock Spencer immediately stands up and begins clapping and cheering seconds before the rest of the crowd began to applaud._

 

_The rest of the night went by rather quickly. Thomas was still unable to join Spencer to enjoy the rest of the event, due to having to entertain the board members. As they were served dinner, they announced the winners of the auction and unfortunately, Reyes didn't win the tickets he wanted. In conclusion of the event, everyone was served drinks to mingle with each other before leaving. Spencer was on the balcony waiting for Thomas, so they may leave together._

 

_"Spencer. There you are?"_

 

_Spencer turns to see who was speaking to him, expecting it to be Thomas but it was Reyes coming up behind him._

 

_"Oh hey, Reyes. You were looking for me?" Says Spencer. He had discarded his suit jacket long ago but kept the suit vest on. He rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up above his elbows to be more comfortable._

 

_"Sort of. I was trying to avoid Ms. Dell and she tends to steer clear of me when you are near" says Reyes as he leans over the balcony railing._

 

_"Ah! So, you were looking for me to use me?" Says Spencer joining Reyes in leaning against the railing._

 

_"Well when you say it like that, it sounds awful," says Reyes_

 

_"How else would you say it?" Asks Spencer_

 

_“Hell, I don’t know. I was just messing with ya. Besides, just about everyone has left” Says Reyes as he chuckles a little bit. “Well I do want to thank you for tonight”_

 

_“Thank me for what?” asks Spencer_

 

_“For literally getting me through this evening. I thought tonight would be a major drag for me. Having to do everything Mrs. Dell says and being at this overly extravagant event with people I don’t normally associate with.” Says Reyes_

 

_"If that's the case then I should be thanking you," says Spencer bumping his shoulder_

 

_"I'm being serious. When I saw you across the room when I was bidding on those tickets, I thought finally someone to talk to, however, I was a little disappointed when I found out you were here with your boyfriend" says Reyes_

 

_"Oh...OH!" says Spencer realizing Reyes was interested in him._

 

_“So, what’s the deal with you two anyway? He seems a bit controlling and aggressive. Is that your type?” asks Reyes_

 

_“That’s kind of bold of you, judging someone’s relationship?” asks Spencer slightly offended. He stands upright from the railing._

 

_“I’m not meaning to pry,” says Reyes standing up straight to face Spencer "I'm just saying the exchange between the two of you didn't seem like a loving one. You're here to support your boyfriend but you didn't look happy to see him when he showed up. You looked scared"_

 

_"I think you misunderstand, he upsets easily, and I didn't want him to think I was spending all my time with someone else, you, when I should be there supporting him," Spencer tries to explain_

 

_"Is spending time with me really such a bad thing?" Asks Reyes taking a step closer_

 

_"Well giving the new circumstances, yea it is," says Spencer unmoving_

 

_"Yet you're still here with me," says Reyes moving another step closer. He places a hand on Spencer’s hip and uses the other to stroke Spencer’s cheek. “It’s just you have a very enticing smile and laugh. I want to make you smile and laugh every day or at least be there to witness how great you look when you do.”_

 

_Spencer is stunned by Reyes’s confession. A small part of him is telling him he should leave. But every other part of him is drawn to Reyes. Drawn to how he speaks to him, how he touches him, how he holds him, and how he looks at him with those eyes that seem to change colors in the light. Which is why Spencer didn’t try to stop Reyes when he leaned in closer to kiss him._

 

_“WHAT THE HELL!” shouts Thomas as he spots them embraced with one another._

 

_“Thomas!” Spencer pulls away from Reyes to address Thomas “I can explain…”_

 

_Spencer tries to calm Thomas by walking over to him but is shoved away causing him to stumble a bit_

 

_“Hey! You don’t have to put your hands-on Spencer like that!’ Says Reyes_

 

_“Excuse me!” Says Thomas full of rage_

 

_“You don’t deserve Spencer if that’s how you treat him” Reyes declares_

 

_“Reyes Please…” Spencer begins but it is too late_

 

_Thomas charging forward at Reyes and punches him in the face. Spencer screams for Thomas to stop but has no such luck. Reyes returns Thomas’s punches with his own. The two begin to tussle with each other but in the end, Thomas gets the upper hand. Thomas pins Reyes against the balcony railing as Reyes struggles to keep from falling over._

 

_"He's going to fall, please! I'll do whatever you want just, please!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THOMAS STOP!!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THOMAS PLEASE!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THOMAS!!!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_REYES!!!!!!!!_


End file.
